Oneshot Collection
by babylove969
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Oneshots. I'm trying to see what ones I want to turn into a story. So if there is one you want more of review and let me know.
1. Fighter

A/N Okay so I have all these story ideas in my head but some of them I'm not even sure would get very far as a story goes. So I am going to post chapters that are Oneshots and if there is one that you would like to get more of them review and I'll see what I can come up with.

Fighter

It was just a normal day in the BAU. They didn't have any cases they had to go on so they just stayed at their desks doing paperwork and consults. Reid had been trying to catch up on missed time he was late for work that morning thanks to the subway being late. Hotch didn't drill into him he understood that Reid always takes the subway to work. The only time he gets a drive is if there is an urgent case and they headed straight to the airport. Only then does Reid get a ride for the subway doesn't go there and it was always Morgan that picks him up. Only Morgan knew where he lived he was the only one that was allowed to come by. Reid wasn't proud of where he lived, but it was the only thing he could afford with the medical bills from his mother and her prescriptions. The only place he could afford was a rundown apartment in a building that was questionable at best. The area wasn't a bad area for crime it was more of a rundown block. The buildings looked like they were going to fall over, there was graffiti on them, and half of them had squatters in them. The building that Reid lived in half of the time there was no hot water, the power would go out, there was no security system so anyone could come into the building, the roof in his apartment even leaked and in the winter the heat was none existent. Regardless of how much he hated living there he didn't have a choice it was all he could afford. He could put his mother in a different place that was cheaper, but he couldn't do that to her. She loved being there; she had friends and a routine. Reid couldn't just take her away from all of that just because he didn't want to live in this place.

It was the end of the day and Reid declined a ride from Morgan. Reid had this self-independence pride, since he was ten he had to be the adult so he doesn't let anyone really do anything for him. He's always taken care of himself and to be honest he really didn't know how to let someone help him. So he went outside to face the cold from the starting of winter. Reid was waiting for the subway he wasn't looking forward to going home, the heat didn't work and it was always freezing in the apartment. He had gotten a small heater but until it warmed up the place was just as cold inside as it was outside. Reid finally got home and he unlocked his door. He walked in and placed his bag down by the door before closing it. He went to turn around and lock it when he felt the blow. The blow landed to the back of his head knocking him down to the floor. He turned around as another blow lands across his face. That's when he realised that the person was swinging a bat at him. He still had his gun on his side trying to fight back the pain he went to get his gun. Only for the bat to smash his wrist against his side Reid was sure he heard a snap but he didn't linger on the thought. He was trying to get to his gun so he could defend himself. He finally got it out but he didn't get the chance to fire a shot before he was hit out of his hand. Reid knew he was in trouble he had to get the bat away from this man he had to stand and fight. So pushing past the pain he kicked out at the man standing in front of him knocking him back long enough for Reid to be able to get up on his feet. Reid then didn't waste a minute he lunged at the man trying desperately to get the bat out of his hands.

In the mist the man didn't expect for Reid to lung at him and he instinctively dropped the bat to grab Reid as he came at him. They fell to the floor and the man didn't waste a second before he started to punch Reid in the face and torso. Reid started to throw his own punches landing them wherever he could not caring where they landed. The problem was this man was twice his size Reid knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Reid was able to flip positions so the man was off of him and Reid quickly got up to run out his door so at least he was outside. He got there but the man was fast he grabbed him and turned him around before punching him in the face making Reid spin around and hit the door. The man grabbed the back of Reid's shirt and threw him into the wall just beside the door where there was a mirror. Reid's face and hand hit the mirror causing it to break. Reid went down again but he didn't get long to register the pain. The man grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him across the room breaking the coffee table as Reid landed. The man climbed on top of Reid and started to punch him over and over again. Reid was trying to get the man off of him but each blow was stronger than the last and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. When the man stopped Reid thought he was going to leave only he didn't. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. In that instant Reid's fight or flight mood took over and he started to punch the man hoping to knock the knife out of his hands. Reid lunged at the man pushing him off of him as they wrestled on the floor. Both were fighting for dominance and the knife. Reid knew that if this man had the knife that he would be dead.

Reid was finally able to get the knife out of the man's hand only for it to slide away on the floor out of Reid's reach. Reid started to crawl away from the man to try and get the knife. He got his hands on it as the man grabbed his leg to pull him away from it. As Reid turned his body around with the knife in his hand he didn't even think he just plunged the knife into the man above him. It took a moment for both parties to realise what had just happened. There in his attacker was the knife sticking out of his neck. That wasn't where Reid was aiming, but if Reid was honest with himself he wasn't really aiming in a specific place to begin with. The man's blood was on Reid's hand as he still held the knife that was in the man's neck. The man fell off to the side pulling the knife out as he did it. The man started to bleed out on the floor and Reid was frozen. He didn't move he didn't know how to wrap his mind around this. Yes he had shot people before and he killed a couple, but that was in the line of duty and with a gun. He had just stabbed someone to death. Reid couldn't fool himself he was too smart he knew that that man was going to die if not already dead and there he was with a bloody knife in his hands with the man's blood on him.

Reid was trying to get his mind to work he knew he needed help, he knew he was injured how injured he didn't know. He had to get help Reid was in shock he didn't even let go of the knife as he went over to his fallen messenger bag and dug out his cell phone. His mind was working on autopilot he just dialed whatever number that came to him. He was silently hoping he would answer the phone after a few rings there was a voice on the other end.

"Morgan"

Reid didn't talk he didn't even know what to say he was completely lost in shock that his mind wouldn't even function. He was sitting on the floor trembling and a bloody knife in one hand and the phone in the other. He tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out.

"Hello?"

Reid closed his eyes and tried to get his mouth to work he just needed Morgan to come over then everything would be okay. He would know what to do.

"Der…Derek"

That had Morgan sitting straight up on his couch. He was originally laying down watching a football game when he got home from work. The way Reid sounded and the use of his first name automatically had put Morgan on alert. Morgan knew something was wrong so as he spoke he got up to get his shoes and coat to head out.

"Reid what's wrong?"

"I…"

That's all that Reid could manage to get out he didn't know what to say. Hey how are you? By the way I killed a man. His mind wasn't working in that moment he could start to feel all of the pain that his body had taken from the fight. He couldn't think.

"Reid where are you at home?"

Reid nodded completely not realising that Morgan couldn't in fact see him.

"Ya"

"Okay stay there I'm on my way. Just hang tight alright?"

"Ya"

"Reid are you hurt?"

Reid didn't say anything he didn't even hear the question. He lowered the phone without even hanging up. He leaned back against the wall that was the entrance to his tiny kitchen. He just sat there with the phone now in his left hand just sitting with his knees off to the left side of him with his right hand still holding the knife. He couldn't take his eyes off of the now dead body in the middle of his living room.

Morgan tried calling Reid's name out a few more times before he gave up and hung up. He didn't know what was going on but he knew something must have happened so he made a judgement call. He dialed a number into his cell phone and waited for the other person to answer. All Morgan could do was hope that Hotch wasn't pissed that he called him. Morgan was hoping that Hotch was still at work and not at home with his family.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch are you still at work?"

"Yes why do you need something?"

"Something is wrong with Reid. I don't know what yet but he just called me and sounded horrible. Can you meet me at his place?"

"Yes but why do you need me?"

"I just have a bad feeling that something is really wrong and you might be needed."

"Alright what's his address?"

"105 Huntington Avenue apartment 6"

"Alright I'm on my way."

Both hung up their cell phones after that. Morgan was speeding across town so he could get to Reid as fast as he could. He was hoping that Reid wouldn't be pissed at him for telling Hotch where he lived. He understood why Reid didn't want people to know where he lived especially the team. His place was almost the definition of a crack shack. Morgan had tried a few times to get him to move out and move in with him. He owned a three bedroom house he had space for Reid to live with him. He also wouldn't have minded the company of having his best friend. He had Clooney but he did get lonely it would be nice to have some adult company. Reid refused said he could take care of himself no matter how many times Morgan tried to explain to him that he wasn't looking to take that away from Reid. The problem was he had been taking care of himself and his mother since he was just ten, he didn't know how to ask for help or to accept it. Morgan pulled up out front of Reid's apartment building. He turned off his car and headed inside. One of the reasons he hated this building so much was there was no security what so ever. Anyone could come in and do whatever they wanted to the building. Morgan headed up the stairs to the top floor where Reid's apartment was located. He went over to the door and knocked waiting for Reid to answer only he didn't. So he knocked again and called his name out still nothing. Morgan reached out and grabbed the handle to see if the door was unlocked he was relieved that it was in fact unlocked. He opened the door and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

There right in front of him was a dead man, blood everywhere, a broken table, glass on the floor, and a bloody bat. Morgan's eyes instantly went about finding Reid; he didn't have to look long. Reid was off to the left side of the door leaning against the wall that lead to his kitchen. Morgan instantly ran up to him and bent down so he could see Reid more clearly. Half of his face was covered in blood; there was blood in his mouth judging by how some of it was running down his chin. There was blood going down the back of his head and down to his neck. His shirt had cuts in it as well as blood; his right wrist had his bone popping out of his skin. In his left hand held his forgotten cell phone, but in his right hand was a bloody knife. The knife explained the cuts on his torso it also explained the dead body. The problem was Reid was in complete shock he didn't even register he was there.

Hotch got in his car right after he got off the phone with Morgan. He punched in Reid's address into his GPS then headed out. He had never been to Reid's place before and he couldn't help the slight curiosity that was creeping up at him. Reid had always kept where he lived very private only Morgan knew and had been to his place before. Reid was a private person but to be so closed off as to have no one over to his place had always been weird to Hotch. Even now he knew the only reason he was going was because Morgan had called and said something was wrong. Normally Hotch wouldn't have come, but it was Morgan and if he had a feeling that something bad had happened then he would go, Hotch had learned to trust Morgan's feelings over the years of working with him and now he didn't even question them anymore. Hotch had been driving for roughly twenty minutes before he got into Reid's neighbourhood. He couldn't believe what he saw the area was rundown; there were homeless people all over the sidewalks, prostitutes and drug dealers in the allies. The buildings looked like they were supposed to be condemned. Hotch found himself stuck between hoping Reid lived in this area and that he didn't live in this area, but was here to buy drugs. Finally he pulled up to Reid's address and saw Morgan's truck here. He got out of his car and made sure he locked it twice before he headed up inside. He pulled on the door not expecting it to open. He figured he would have to call Morgan so he would come down to let him in only the door did open allowing anyone to come inside. Hotch went inside and started to search for apartment 6. When he finally came to it he didn't expect the door to be open he also didn't expect to find a bead body, a horribly injured Reid and a stunned Morgan.

Hotch immediately took charge and went over and bent down next to Morgan so he could look at Reid. His injuries were terribly he needed a hospital.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"Ah no I just got here and found this."

"Morgan go find something we can push against his head we need to stop the bleeding."

Morgan got up and headed down to the bathroom where he knew he would find towels. Hotch pulled out his cell phone and dialled 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance and police to 105 Huntington Avenue apartment 6. A federal agent is injured."

"Alright they are on their way. Is the agent conscious?"

"Yes he is, but he's in shock."

"Are you going to stay with him?"

"Yes I'm his boss."

"Alright stay with him and keep him awake the ambulance should be there shortly."

"Thank you"

Hotch hanged up the phone just as Morgan came back in with a towel to press against the back of Reid's head. Hotch turned his attention to what was in Reid's hands. He gently took the cell phone out of his left hand and then he took the knife out and just placed it beside him.

"Reid can you hear?"

Reid didn't even move at the sound of Hotch's voice so Hotch tried a different approach. He used his voice that he only did when he was speaking with Jack.

"Spencer, hey come on look at me."

That got Reid's attention whether it was the soft voice or the use of his first name Hotch didn't know, but he also didn't care at that point.

"Hotch"

"Hey Morgan's here to. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know."

"You took a nasty blow to your head man. Just hang on the ambulance is on its way." Morgan said trying to get back in the game.

"Spencer can you tell me what happened?" Hotch asked

"I didn't mean to kill him. I was just trying to get him away, get him off of me." Reid's voice was soft and distant it was clear that he was in shock.

"It's okay is that your knife?"

"No it's his. He pulled it out."

"Okay spencer I need to ask you something very important before the police get here. Were you here to buy drugs?"

Morgan looked over at Hotch he couldn't believe that he would ask Reid that question. But that's when it occurred to him that Hotch thought he didn't live here.

"Hotch he lives here man."

Hotch looked over at Morgan and couldn't hide the surprised look that was on his face. Morgan just nodded his head answering the silent question. Before any more could be said the paramedics showed up at the door. They got Morgan and Hotch to move out of the way so they could look at Reid. The police came in a few minutes later.

"What's going on here? Who are you guys?" The one officer asked clearly the one in charge out of the two of them.

"My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner this is Agent Derek Morgan. That is Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. All three of us work for the FBI on the BAU team."

"My name is Officer Stevens and this is Officer Jones. What happened here?"

"We're not sure we just got here a few moments ago ourselves. I received a call from Agent Morgan about thirty minutes ago saying for me to come over here which is Dr. Reid's address. I came in and found him like this with Agent Morgan beside him."

"Alright Agent Morgan what happened?" Officer Stevens asked

"I got a call from Dr. Reid roughly thirty minutes ago he was completely out of it. I knew something was wrong when he called me by my first name. I was home so I got dressed quickly and drove over here. On the way I called Agent Hotchner and asked for him to come."

"Why did you ask him to come?" Officer Jones asked

"I felt that something had happened. Dr. Reid was completely out of it I knew something bad must have happened. It was really just a feeling so I called Agent Hotchner he is our boss and he agreed to meet here. I got here maybe two minutes before he did and found Dr. Reid injured and the place looked like this."

Officer Jones went over to where the dead body was and quickly checked for a pulse. He didn't find out nor did he think he would.

"Do you know who this man is?" He asked as he stood over the dead body.

"No we don't and I don't even think Dr. Reid does." Hotch answered.

"Whose knife is beside Dr. Reid?" Officer Stevens asked

"That was in Dr. Reid's hand when I got here. I removed it and placed it beside him where it is now. I asked him if it was his he said it wasn't. That the man pulled it out and they fought over it. We only got here two minutes before you did. We really don't have many answers for you right now." Hotch answered again

"We need to get him to the hospital he has some serious injuries." One of the paramedics said

The two paramedics had been working on Reid while the conversation had been going on. His injuries were serious and they didn't want to waste any time in finding out the details. They got him on the stretcher and headed out the door and into the ambulance. Hotch wasn't going to stand around here all day with these two officers he had an agent to take care of.

"We will be heading to the hospital. If you have any further questions you can find us there. We will be with our Agent."

"Your Agent is a suspect of a murder case he will be questioned once he is stable."

"You are more than welcome to question him as long as his lawyer is present and when the doctors say he is stable enough to answer those questions. Murder investigation or not he is a federal Agent and from the looks of things I would say it's a clear case of self defense. For now this conversation is over."

With that Hotch walked right out of the apartment followed by Morgan. Hotch wasn't going to let some local police officers harass Reid and call him a murder suspect. The man was clearly twice Reid's size plus he stabbed the man with his own knife. This was an easy case of self defense and Hotch was not going to let anyone bully his agent for it. Reid would have a hard enough time dealing with the fact that he stabbed someone and they died from it. Both Hotch and Morgan raced off to the hospital they both held off on calling the rest of the team until they knew what they were dealing with. Right now Reid wasn't going to be able to handle a bunch of people around him. They got to the hospital and went straight to the ER trying to find their agent. They saw a nurse and Hotch didn't waste any time.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner I'm looking for my agent that was just brought in by ambulance Dr. Reid."

"Yes they just took him into surgery to reset his wrist as well as handle the internal bleeding. If you want to just have a seat in the waiting room when we know something we'll let you know."

"Thank you."

Morgan and Hotch went over to the waiting room to wait till they heard anything from the doctors. Morgan sat down in a chair while Hotch paced he was trying to get his thoughts together. There was one thought he just had to make some sense of.

"Why was Reid living there?"

Morgan let out a sigh and ran his hands over his bald head. He knew this conversation was going to come the second Hotch saw the area that Reid lived in.

"It's all he can afford."

"How can that be all that he can afford he makes the same amount that you do?"

"Yes but I only support myself, same as JJ, Emily, Rossi and yourself. We all own our own house or condo in JJ's and Emily's case but we only have to look out for our one unit. You take care of Jack and Haley, but the money is going to your household. Reid pays close to five grand a month for his mom's care. That leaves him just over a thousand bucks a month to live off of. That place he's living in now costs him eight hundred."

"That dump costs him eight hundred?"

"Oh you only saw it for a few minutes you wouldn't believe what's wrong with the place. If he's lucky he'll have hot water maybe twelve days out of the month. The ceiling leaks, the windows are painted shut, there's no heat just the little heater he bought so it's freezing in there all winter long. When the landlord doesn't pay the hydro he loses power sometimes for weeks. The door doesn't look out front so anyone can come in. His place has been broken into six times in the five years he's lived there. Thankfully he was on a case when it happened. He's been mugged three times in five years. One time he was without water and power for two weeks during the winter. It took him three days before he asked if he could spend the night at my place so he could shower. I asked him what happened and he told me, three days it took him to ask."

"How long have you known he's living there?"

"Two years. I've been trying to get him to move out and move in with me. He won't though no matter what I say. He doesn't know how to ask for help and even worse he doesn't know how to accept it. After all the bills are paid he's lucky if he has two hundred bucks to his name. That's why he doesn't have a car he can't afford to get one so he takes the subway. Half the time he doesn't have food. This is why when I notice he is more tired and looking thinner I bring him something to eat. At first he would get defensive but now he just says thanks. Hotch man; I don't know what to do anymore."

"We'll figure it out. Reid is stubborn when he wants to be. He had to become an adult when he was ten and because of that he doesn't know how to let someone help him. He's always had to be the one to handle everything it's time he started to learn that he doesn't have to go through it all alone. I'm sure there are times when he needs to talk about what's going on with his mother but he doesn't. He needs to talk and let people in."

"He doesn't talk about her even when I know something is wrong he won't talk about it. It's funny, because we all talk to him whenever we have a problem. Even Rossi has gone to him to vent and he just sits there and listens yet whenever he is going through something he doesn't talk to any of us. We all treat him like he's our shrink. Five years he's been on the team, five. We hardly know him, but he knows everything about us. How is that right?"

"It's not and to be honest I don't really think we all try very much to get to know Reid. That's something we need to work on changing. Reid's the youngest we look out for him in the field, but we don't outside of work. There's no excuse why I didn't know that Reid had been robbed or mugged that's something I should know that's something he should feel able to tell me. We have a lot of work to do with him and his relationship to us and the team."

"It's gonna take a lot of work, but we have to do it. He can't keep going like this I get that he's putting his mom first, but he needs to also make sure he's okay to. "

Hotch sat down next to Morgan as they waited for the doctor to come and tell them how Reid was doing. Three hours later a tired looking doctor came out.

"Spencer Reid?"

Hotch and Morgan both stood up.

"That's us."

"My name is Dr. Roberts I was operating on Mr. Reid."

"Dr. Reid." Morgan interrupted.

"Dr. Reid. He had internal bleeding, a fractured skull, his wrist bone was through his skin and we needed to set it. His internal bleeding has been repaired; we were able to reset his wrist it is being placed in a cast right now by a nurse. We need to keep him here for a few days to keep an eye on his head injury. Aside from that he has three broken ribs and four bruised ribs, he's covered in bruising and shallow cuts, and he has stitches on his forehead as well as his cheek. Finally his jaw bone is deeply bruised needless to say he will be in a great deal of pain afterwards. Now I know his chart specifies no narcotics, but I must recommend him to rethink that decision."

"I don't think he will, but when we are able to see him I'll speak to him about it. It's ultimately his decision." Hotch said.

"If his concern is a drug relapse that might not be a factor depending on what drug he was addicted to of course. I'm not saying that's his reason for not wanting any narcotics, but if it is I want to make sure he is fully informed so he can make a proper decision."

"It was dilaudid." Morgan answered seeing that Hotch wasn't sure if he should release that information.

"Well there are other narcotics we can give him that are a more of low grade morphine. If he's got a strong will power then he won't go through any cravings. Again it's his decision on what he would like to do. A nurse will come and get you when he is set up in a room if you have any further questions feel free to have a nurse page me."

"Thank you doctor." Both Hotch and Morgan said.

It was another two hours before they could go and see Reid in the hospital room. He was asleep with an oxygen mask on. They couldn't believe how horrible he looked he was black and blue. Never had they seen him look so young before. It was another three hours before Reid had started to wake up. Both Hotch and Morgan were sitting in chairs beside the bed. They hadn't called anyone yet on the team for they didn't know how Reid would react to it.

"Reid man wake up it's alright." Morgan said gently as he took Reid's uninjured hand into his. Slowly Reid managed to open his eyes and saw Hotch and Morgan sitting beside his bed. The beeping behind him and the mask on his face told him he was in a hospital. He moved his hand out of Morgan's hand to pull the oxygen mask off of his face.

"Morgan"

Reid's voice was soft and raspy it was obvious how much pain there was in his jaw.

"Hey man how are you feeling?"

"Sore"

"Reid you probably should keep the oxygen mask on."

"It's okay my oxygen levels are normal."

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked

"The numbers on the screen. My levels are normal I'm fine."

"Spencer I want to talk to you about something. The doctor wanted to know if you would like any narcotics for the pain. Now before you say anything I want you to make sure that you know all the information before you decide."

"No narcotics I don't want any I know the information and statistics I don't want any."

"Reid man if you're in pain."

"I'll deal with it."

"Spencer are you sure about this?" Hotch asked

"I'll be fine. No narcotics."

"Reid if you're worried about relapsing you're stronger than that." Morgan said trying to get his best friend to understand.

"You might think that but I don't and I don't feel comfortable taking them. Promise me you won't let them please."

"Alright we promise we won't let it happen." Hotch said

"Thank you."

"Reid do you think you could try talking about what happened?" Morgan asked

"I got home and everything seemed normal. I put my messenger bag down, I closed the door and then I turned around to lock it. That's when I got hit in the back of the head. I guess it was from the bat. He hit me a few more times. My gun was still in the holster I hadn't taken it off yet so I tried to get it, but he smashed the bat into my wrist I heard it snap I knew it was broken. I couldn't feel anything though somewhere along the way I lost my gun. I knew I had to get the bat out of his hands so I lunged at him and he dropped it. We fought on the ground for a while. I thought I had him down for a few minutes so I got up and ran to the door but he recovered. He threw me against the door, then against the mirror and the coffee table. I got a few hits in but he was so much bigger than me. He had me down one last time before he pulled the knife out and I knew he was going to kill me if I didn't get that away from him. That's when it gets a little fuzzy, because I remember fighting and wrestling for the knife. I don't remember getting cut or hurt. The knife fell out of his hands and skidded across the floor and I crawled off of him to get it he grabbed my leg and then the next thing I knew there was blood. I didn't mean to stab him in the neck I just. He grabbed me and I had it in my hand and he turned me around and I meant to hit him in the stomach or the side something that would keep down long enough. I didn't expect him to be right there. He didn't even realise it either there was so much blood and as he fell the knife cut him more until it came out. It felt like forever before I even moved but it was only a few seconds. I knew he was dead. I don't remember anything after that. How did I get here?

"You called my cell phone. You sounded really out of it. I knew something was wrong, because you called me Derek and you only do that when something is wrong. So I told you I was on my way, but at some point you put your arm down so you couldn't hear me. I called Hotch on the way and had him meet me there. When I got there you were in shock you still had your cell in your hand as well as the knife. Hotch arrived just a minute or so later and he called for the ambulance and the police."

"What are my injuries?"

"Skull fracture, broken wrist your bone actually poked out of your wrist, internal bleeding, three broken ribs, and four bruised ribs. You have stitches to your forehead and cheek. You also have a bruised jaw bone which is why it hurts to talk. As we ask you all these questions. Sorry man."

"It's okay. When can I leave?"

"In a few days the doc said."

"You saw my place?" Reid asked Hotch hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of this.

"Yes that is something we really need to discuss. Spencer you need to learn how to accept help."

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I needed help when I was ten trying to go to school, take care of my mom and pay the bills. I don't need help now."

"Come on pretty boy you can't tell me you like living there. You have talked to me about it before I know you hate it there. That place should be condemned no one should ever live there and yet there you are the nicest guy I know. I know why you live there I know that's all you can afford with your mom's bills and I admire you for that, but Reid enough is enough."

"So what am I supposed to do? Move her to some crappy facility because I don't like where I live? How is that right? Not to mention the fact that she won't understand she's been there for nine years I can't just move her. It took me six months to decide to place her there and I was terrified that she would hate it for the rest of her life, but she doesn't. I can't do that to her."

"We're not saying to at all Spencer. I agree I think you should leave her there she obviously likes it. I know she'll never love it, because she would prefer to be home. However, that doesn't mean you should be living in that place. Spencer you can't go days without eating, or power or hot water. You shouldn't live in a place that is falling apart around you and has no heat for winter. As your friend I can't let you keep living that way and as your boss I can't let you live in a place where it gets broken into and you get mugged. Spencer you could have died tonight that place isn't safe and you need to be safe, because we can't lose you. That has nothing to do with your mind and everything to do with who you are. Between the three of us we can figure this out, but you have to let us help you Spencer."

Reid took a deep breath and let it out. He didn't accept help from people, but he knew that Hotch and Morgan weren't going to let this one go and part of him was glad for that. He knew he couldn't keep living in that place he knew it wasn't safe. If he was honest with himself he knew in a few days when he could leave the hospital he would be asking Morgan if he could crash at his place for a little while. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back there and see the blood everywhere. So for once he was going to accept help and finally let people into his life.


	2. Hotch's Power

_A/N: Okay this story has non con so it is rated M. If that makes you uncomfortable then don't read this!_

Hotch's Power

Reid had just gotten home a few hours ago from work. His leg had been hurting him all day today from getting shot a couple months back. He was better, only having to walk with a cane but it still hurt from time to time especially, because he couldn't take any narcotics for the pain. Not that it was anyone's fault for that but his own. He made the choice to continue using the dilaudid after Tobias was dead that was on him no one else. The same time he was shot Hotch was in the hospital recovering from multiple stab wounds by the hands of Foyet. It had been a couple of months since then and Hotch had been back to work just a few weeks after the incident. Reid couldn't help but notice how different Hotch seemed, but that could only be expected after all. Reid knew that what Hotch went through was a very traumatic experience, one that would take time to get past. Hotch was trying to regain his power on the team not that he needed to, but he felt like he did. Reid could understand that as well they had seen him weak and injured and for someone that was like Hotch that would have been difficult. Now with his family gone due to the witness protection program he was all alone. That would have been difficult for anyone with a family but for Hotch especially. He was very much a family orientated person only leaving when work called for it. He loved his son and he loved Hailey even after their divorce. Reid had made sure in the last couple of months to keep an eye on Hotch and made sure he was getting through this alright.

Reid's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at his door. He slowly got up off the couch ignoring his cane to go and answer the door. He was surprised to see Hotch standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Hotch is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh ya of course."

Reid said as he opened the door for Hotch to come in. He didn't know what this was about, but he couldn't just leave Hotch standing in his doorway. Hotch walked in and waited for Reid to close the door before he spoke again.

"I've seen the way you've been watching me Reid."

"What do you mean?" Reid was confused he wasn't sure what Hotch was getting at.

"You're watching me all day long. I can see it in your eyes."

"Hotch I don't know what you're talking about. I've checked up on you, but we all have since Foyet. We just want to make sure you're alright."

Reid didn't expect what was coming next. Hotch had pushed Reid against the door and held on to him with a bruising grip on his biceps. He also put his right knee in between Reid's legs dangerously close to Reid's crotch before he roughly kissed Reid. Reid's mind couldn't believe what was happening; he couldn't even register what he was supposed to do. He didn't want this to happen he didn't like Hotch in this way. Hotch was confused he had to get him to realise what he was doing. Reid started to push against Hotch's chest to get him off from him. The problem was Hotch was stronger than he was. Reid turned his head away breaking the kiss at least he could talk if nothing else.

"Hotch what are you doing?"

"Don't act like you don't want this. I've seen the way you've been looking at me. Don't deny it now Spencer."

"Hotch you're confused I don't want this. I don't think of you like that at all. You went through something horrible you're trying to redefine your dominance, but this isn't the way."

"You think you're so smart. You have no idea what I went through."

"I do understand what it's like to be attacked by an UnSub. I went through it with Tobias remember?"

"You think what Foyet has done to me is anything like Tobias. You spent two days tied to a chair. I got stabbed nine times had my family taken from me. What happened to you? You turned into nothing, but a worthless drug addict."

Reid didn't get to say anything to that before Hotch punched him right on his jaw. The blow knocked him into the corner of the wall right next to the door. That was all Hotch needed to take his handcuffs out and handcuff Reid's hands behind his back. Reid couldn't believe it when he heard the clicking sound of the cuffs behind him. Not that he really stood at chance at going toe to toe with Hotch, but now there was no hope at all. Hotch grabbed a chunk of Reid's hair to turn him around before he punched him in the gut three quick times bringing him to his knees. With his hand still in Reid's hair he used the other hand to undo his jeans to release his hard on in front of Reid's face. Reid tried to turn his head away, but the grip in his hair was too tight.

"Come on don't act like you don't want this. I know you do now open that mouth of yours and show me that it can actually be useful for a change."

Reid made no move to open his mouth instead he clenched it shut still trying to get his head free. Hotch wasn't playing around though he took his free hand and put it behind his back grabbing his gun that he put back there. He brought it around and placed it against Reid's temple.

"I'm not playing around open your mouth and don't act like you've never done this before. I know what a little cock slut you are. Now show me how much you like it."

Reid felt his eyes get wet at what Hotch had said to him. However, with the gun to his head he couldn't trust Hotch not to shoot him. Reid took a deep breath and slowly stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of Hotch's dick that was already dripping with pre-cum. It wasn't his first time being with another man, but that didn't help make him feel any better in this moment. Slowly he took Hotch's dick in his mouth working his way down to the base. He did his best to try and ignore the groans coming from the man in front of him as well as the grip in his hair tightening. All Reid could do was hope that after he got Hotch off that he would leave him alone. If he was lucky he could get away from this without getting raped by his boss. A man that he had trusted with his life and respected until five minutes ago.

"Mmm I knew your mouth had to be good for something. You really like sucking my cock eh slut. Let's see how much you love my cock up your ass."

With those words Hotch pulled Reid's head off his cock and threw him to the ground. Reid landed on his back and even though his hands were cuffed behind him he started to thrash around. He didn't want this to happen he couldn't just let this happen he had to do something.

"Hotch wait please just stop and listen to me. Look at what you're doing this isn't you."

Hotch's reply was a pistol whip to his head.

"I said shut up."

Hotch went to undo Reid's pants. Reid started to struggle again when he felt Hotch's free hand on his belt. Reid kicked out to try and get Hotch away from him. Hotch punched Reid in the side a few times and hit him across the face with the gun once again. Blood was starting to run down Reid's left side of his face. He saw stars for a moment and that's all Hotch needed to get his pants off along with his boxers. He threw Reid over so he was lying on his stomach and put the gun against the back of his head.

"Put your ass up in the air like the whore you are."

Hotch made sure to push the gun against the back of Reid's head to emphasize his point. Reid fought to push the tears back he couldn't let them fall in front of Hotch. As best as he could with his hands cuffed behind his back he lifted his legs so he was up on his knees. Hotch kept the gun pointed at the back of Reid's head as he used his free hand to slap Reid on the ass a few times.

"Higher come on slut."

Reid arched his back so his ass went higher in the air. All Reid could do at this point was just close his eyes and wait for it to be over. Reid couldn't help the scream that ripped from his throat as Hotch tore through him. For some reason Reid thought that Hotch would at least prepare him but he didn't. Instead he just shoved inside of him and didn't even bother to let Reid get used to it before he started to pull out and brutally thrust into him. Reid did his best to keep from making any noises but it got harder as he felt blood run down the inside of his thighs. Hotch's thrusts were brutal to say the least not to mention every thrust caused the gun to hit the back of his head in the same spot. Reid knew there would be a bruise there when this was all over with.

"For a slut you got a tight ass. Come on don't be shy moan let it out."

Hotch once again pistoled whipped him to the back of the head making his mind go all fuzzy. The next thrust Reid felt he made a point of letting out a fake moan. The sooner Hotch was done the sooner he would leave hopefully. Sure enough fifteen agonising minutes later Reid could feel Hotch push in deep and release everything he had inside of Reid. Reid's ass felt like it was on fire with the mixture of cum and blood. He was now shaking from the pain that his body was in. After a moment Hotch pulled out and Reid didn't waste a second before he collapsed down on the floor. It wasn't until that moment when the high wore off and Hotch truly saw what was in front of him. Reid his youngest member of his team naked, handcuffed, bleeding and trembling on the floor in front of him. All by his doing by his own hands. He was still holding the gun out at him and Hotch instantly dropped making a loud bang causing Reid to flinch at the sound.

"Reid."

Hotch didn't know what to say so he went to remove the cuffs from his terrified team member. As he touched Reid he flinched and curled into himself even more. Hotch didn't even say anything he just took the key to remove the cuffs he couldn't help but notice that the cuffs were so tight it was bruising and cut into his skin. Once the cuffs were off he put them in his back pocket. He went to touch Reid to help him up only for Reid to sit up and push himself into the corner away from Hotch.

"Please don't just go please go."

"Reid"

"Just leave!" Reid snapped

Hotch didn't say anything else he just picked up his discarded gun from the ground and turned to leave. He made sure the door was closed behind him as he returned to the cold weather of the night.


	3. Termination

Termination

It started out as just a normal day for Doctor Spencer Reid. The subway was on time, he got to work without any problems along the way. He even didn't have to wait long for his coffee at his regular spot. Reid was sure that today was going to be a good day. Last night had been a rough one for him. They had just gotten back from a case, the Owen case as he calls it. Hotch had gave him a lecture on the jet on the way back home. He knew his actions would be called into question so it wasn't really a surprise when Hotch sat down across from him. What stood out the most to him was when Hotch told him that 'he's the smartest person in the room, but he's not the only one in the room.' To Reid that meant more to him then he could ever say out loud. He was always alone especially growing up and for Hotch to tell him that he isn't alone anymore words couldn't describe how he felt. Last night he had taken Hotch's advice and went to see the rest of that 'movie' and it had helped him get through the hard night. He felt a lot better this morning than he had in a week or more.

At ten o'clock he headed up to the conference room with everyone else to go over a new case. Reid had just put his coffee down on the table when Erin Strauss walked through the door.

"Agent Reid I need to speak with you now."

Everyone in the conference room looked to Reid. Strauss' voice clearly held anger to it. They all assumed it had to do with what happened with the case last night. Reid gave a small smile to let them know it would be okay before he headed down the hall after an angry Strauss. Reid walked in her office and closed the door behind him when he was told to. He went to sit down in one of the chairs opposite of Strauss.

"Ma'am if this is about what happened on the last case."

"This has nothing to do with a case. Where were you last night?"

"Home"

"You were home all night last night Agent?"

"Ma'am what is this about?"

"Were you at the community center last night on 1878 First Street?"

"I was from six till 9:03pm. What is this about? Did something happen?"

"It was brought to my attention that you were at a narcotic anonymous meeting last night."

Reid didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't lie but at the same time it was his personal business and it didn't have anything to do with his work life.

"I was but what business is it of yours where I am after work."

"When your business involves drugs it becomes my business."

"It didn't involve drugs I was at a meeting a private meeting where people in law enforcement can go. There's no drugs involved we just talk that's it. I could understand if I was caught with a DUI that it would be your business, but a simple meeting isn't."

"You don't see how a meeting where drug addicts go is my business. You go there because you were doing drugs at some point now explain."

"I've been clean for ten months now. I go when the cases are hard and I just need to get away for a little while. I can go there and listen to other people and feel that I belong without judgement. I don't see where the issue is in that."

"The issue is that ten months ago you were doing drugs. The issue is you are a drug addict and I will not tolerate one in my department. Gather your things you have fifteen minutes to leave this building. Turn your badge and gun in to Agent Hotchner and see to it that he walks you out. Now get out of my site."

Strauss put an envelope in front of him and Reid knew it was his letter of termination. She had made the decision to fire him the second she heard about the meeting last night. Reid grabbed the envelope and left the room he didn't go back into the conference room just yet though he needed a minute. Reid looked down at the envelope he couldn't believe this was happening. He opened it and took out his termination letter where it stated that he was to lose two weeks of pay, his health insurance, and all of his holiday pay that he had accumulated over the last four years. A total loss of ten grand and change. All from doing the right thing and going to a meeting so he wouldn't give into the cravings. This job was everything to him it was why he quit in the first place and now here he was with a termination letter in his hands for going to something as simple as a meeting. He didn't understand there were other members of the FBI that attended the meeting even the director was there he didn't understand how he could be fired for this. He could understand if it was ten months ago when he was using but now? Reid didn't want to go into that conference room and tell his family that he was fired over this, but he had to he didn't have much longer before his fifteen minutes were up and he was sure that Strauss would call security if he wasn't gone.

Reid walked into the conference room and saw that they had continued going over their new case.

"Spence here's a file I'm sure you'll catch up." JJ said with a smile that Reid didn't return.

"Ya um… I won't be going."

Reid said with his head down. He took off his badge that was attached to his shirt followed by his gun then his official badge. He placed them down in front of Hotch who had a questioning look on his face.

"Reid?"

"Strauss has terminated me. She said you have to walk me out."

"What!" Morgan couldn't help but yell.

"Why did she fire you?" Emily asked shocked with the rest of them.

Reid looked down though he had never said anything to them about his drug problem they all knew that he had a problem after Tobias. Reid just never said it out loud but now he had to.

"I was at a meeting last night an NA meeting. Apparently someone saw me, because whoever it was told Strauss and she called me a drug addict and then fired me."

"You're not a drug addict." Morgan immediately said.

"Technically I am, but I haven't used in ten months."

"Is that your termination letter?" Hotch asked

"Ya"

"Can I see it?"

Reid didn't reply he just handed him the letter. Hotch after all had once been a prosecutor he might see something that he could do about the situation. Hotch read the letter and couldn't believe what it said. It flat out called Reid a drug addict not only that Reid would be losing close to ten grand.

"Reid do you realise that they are taking away close to ten grand from you?"

"Ya I know. Honestly I could understand if I was using, but it's been ten months. I got clean, I go to meetings to stay that way this was even for people in law enforcement. There are people from local police to the top director of the FBI. I thought I was doing the right thing and now I'm being fired over it."

"You did the right thing Spence." JJ said trying to give some comfort to one of her best friends.

"She can't fire you based off of past or present drug use. The only thing she could do would be to order you to go to rehab, prove you've been clean for ninety days before you would be allowed back. You've been clean for ten months she has no grounds to fire you based off of this. She also has no right to take ten grand from you either." Hotch said clearly angry at this outcome. Just last night he had advised Reid to finish the meeting he was at before the case started. Now because of that he was being fired by someone who saw him. Everything about this situation was wrong they needed Reid on their team. Hotch got up and headed for the door he wasn't just going to let this happen.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked

"To talk to Strauss. She has no grounds for termination. You stay here."

Hotch left the room and went down the hall to speak with Strauss. He didn't even knock on the door he just went in, not caring what she was doing.

"Do you mind I'm busy."

"Actually I do mind. You go behind my back and fire one of my team members without consulting me on it."

"They are my agents just like you are. Who I choose to fire is my business and not yours."

"That agent is one of the brightest minds in the world. Every agency has been fighting over him since he got into the academy and you are just going to let him go. Before Reid was placed on this team our success rate at catching UnSubs was seventy-five percent. Since he has been on this team we not only have gone up to ninety percent success rate, but we have solved cases faster saving more victims in result of that. We use Reid for everything and you are just going to terminate him for having a past drug problem. As I recall you yourself have been to a few AA meetings yourself over the years. How can you sit there and penalise him for something you struggle with?"

"My personal business is none of your business nor do you have any right to speak about it. The fact is that kid has a drug problem whether it is in the past or not he is too much of a risk to keep around. Now I suggest you escort him out of this building before you follow him out that door."

"You have no grounds for termination he can and will fight this."

"He has already been replaced. Your new team member will meet you at the airport in half an hour. I suggest you get your team ready to be there by then. You are dismissed."

"This isn't over."

Hotch left after that and headed back into the conference room. Everyone was talking about how this wasn't right nor fair to do to Reid. After everything he had been through on this team, now he was being fired over doing the right thing and getting clean. He wasn't going to just let this go they had a case to work on but when he got back he was going to see to it that this was corrected. Hotch walked into the room and everyone's attention turned to him.

"I'm sorry Reid I couldn't get her to change her mind. There is apparently already a new member to the team waiting for us at the airport."

"This is bullshit. How can she just do this to him?" Morgan was furious with this situation and it was getting worse each second that ticked by.

"If there is already another agent waiting for us then she didn't just think this up. Erin must have been thinking about this for a while now." Rossi said

"She told me she found out last night." Reid said

"Maybe she has been looking for a reason to get rid of one of us?" Prentise supplied to the conversation.

"Never the less she has no grounds for termination. Right now we have a serial killer to catch. So Reid I want you to go home and enjoy a couple days off. When this case is over you and I will meet and figure this out. I'm not just going to let this go and I can't imagine that the director has been informed of this. He fought to long and hard to get you into the FBI to just let you go. For right now though let's all head out and focus on this case." Hotch said

They all gathered their things, Reid getting his belongings from his desk and placing them in his messenger bag. They loaded into the elevator and left the building together as a team one last time. Reid had taken the subway to work this morning so he would have to take it back. They all took one last look at each other before saying their goodbyes. Each made sure to hug Reid except for Hotch who gave a hand shake. They also made sure to tell him that they would see him again soon and they would figure this out. They walked off to where the SUV's were leaving just Hotch and Reid standing outside by the front door.

"Spencer I want you to know that you can always call me if you need to talk. I don't want what happened in the last week or so to cause a negative effect on you."

"I know and I promise I won't start using. It's been ten months and I'm not about to backtrack. I'll be fine go find your UnSub I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright be safe."

Reid just gave a nod and watched as Hotch walked away to join the rest of the team in the SUVs. Reid turned to head towards the subway station nearby he couldn't help but think that he would never be on the team again.


	4. Revelation

_A/N: Alright you cannot be a Reid fan without doing some kind of take on Revelations. It's simply not allowed to just completely ignore one of the biggest life changing situations that the character goes through. I believe the show has him at 25 when it happens completely based off of in season 1 they had a 24__th__ birthday party thing so I'm assuming that when Revelations happened in season 2 he was 25. Plus in season 7 he told Emily he was 30 so I think it's safe to say he's aged one year in each season. So this is my little ditty about what if Reid didn't shoot Tobias? What if he couldn't get out of digging his own grave? Now I would like for this to become a story, but I'm not sure if people will like it so review and tell me yes or no._

Revelations

His whole body ached he knew that if it were not for the drugs going through his system that he would be in a great deal of pain. He forced his arms to move knowing that if he upset Tobias one more time his father Charles or Raphael would take over and that would only bring more pain. Although Reid couldn't really saw who was standing in front of him watching him dig his own grave. He really didn't want to take the risk in finding out though. After two days of being beaten, drugged and dehydrated he really didn't stand a chance in a physical fight in that current moment. All he could really do at this point was go as slowly as possible and wait for the team to figure out his clues. He was hoping beyond belief that Hotch had understood him and didn't take what he said to heart. If he was going to die he didn't want to die with Hotch not knowing what he truly thought of him. He had to have faith in Hotch and his mentor Gideon they knew him the best they would figure this out. The problem was the man in front of him was growing impatient with his slow progress to dig. Reid knew he wouldn't be able to procrastinate for much longer.

"Dig faster"

Reid knew that voice it was Charles Hankle the one that caused all the physical damage to him and had already killed him once before.

"I'm not strong enough."

Reid was hoping if he could just get him to take his coat off he could get to the gun and just hope the next shot was a bullet and not a blank. When he saw Raphael put the bullet in the revolver he followed it to see what spot it landed on. That's how he knew how long he had previously with the little game of Russian roulette. If he was right the next round would be the single bullet.

"You're weak."

Charles moved closer to Reid but kept the jacket on. He was right in front of Reid who was on the ground digging. Charles grabbed the shovel from Reid's hands and without warning smacked Reid across the face with the shovel knocking him to the ground. Charles didn't waste any time before he started to bring the shovel back up and hitting Reid in the chest and sides. Reid could feel the pain exploding in his body he didn't know how much more his body could take before it gave out. He had already died once and his chest was sore from the CPR earlier. The was no doubt in Reid's mind if he made it through this he would barely be able to move for a few days. After what felt like forever Charles dropped the shovel in front of Reid and took his place back where he originally was.

"Dig faster"

Reid knew he had to do as he was told the problem was he didn't even know if he could get up. He was sure he had a concussion before all of this from the first hit to the head, now his head was even worse. Reid forced his body to work and he got back up on his knees to resume digging his own grave. Reid didn't know how long he had been at it before Charles told him to stop. Reid knew that it meant the hole was big enough for him and now Reid was out of time. The team hadn't gotten here yet which must have meant they didn't understand what he had said. Reid could feel his heart sink at the new found information. He was going to die there was no way around it now, it was over. Reid had no choice but to fight with everything in him to get away from this alive. Charles came over towards Reid and Reid made sure he kept a grip on the shovel ready to use it as a weapon once he could. Charles wasn't as dumb as he appeared to be though he knew that his captive wouldn't die easily. So when Reid went to swing the shovel Charles was ready for it.

Charles caught the shovel that was being swung at him. Reid did his best to hold on and not let go of the only weapon he had the problem was Charles was stronger than he was he didn't go through two days of torture. Charles was on top of him while Reid's back was on the ground both still fighting over the shovel in Reid's hands. Charles kept one hand on the shovel and he used the other to start punching Reid anywhere he could land them, his chest, side, stomach and face were taking a beating yet again. The problem as with Reid's head already seriously injured it only took a couple of blows for him to be knocked out. Charles put the shovel on the ground and grabbed an unconscious Reid by the hair and dragged him over and into the hole that was three feet deep. Reid landed on his stomach making his face hit the cold hard ground. Charles then turned to the shovel lying on the ground; he picked it up and then started to put the loose dirt back into the hole. Each shovel full covered Reid more and more until he was completely covered in dirt. Charles didn't wait around to watch his new sinner die he knew it wouldn't take long so he turned to make his way out of the cemetery.

He didn't even get ten feet before a crowd of police and agents got to him guns pointed.

"FBI! Get on the ground!" Morgan yelled.

Charles didn't even flinch he just moved to pull out his own gun, but he didn't get very far before shots were fired. Morgan didn't even think twice he shot Tobias in the chest three times. After watching this man torture and kill his best friend he wasn't even going to try and talk him down nor did he care. Tobias went down and was immediately dead before he hit the ground.

"Spread out and find Reid he couldn't have gone far!" Hotch yelled to everyone in the area. He knew that Reid was injured so he couldn't have been able to go very far. Hotch walked over to where Tobias was coming from what disturbed him was the lone shovel on the ground by freshly placed dirt. In that moment fear took over his entire body at the realisation that his youngest team member was buried alive. Hotch bent down and immediately started to push the dirt around.

"Morgan!"

Morgan heard his name and came running over he saw Hotch on the ground trying to get dirt away from one spot. Morgan ran over and immediately knew what was going on Reid was buried underneath the dirt.

"Gideon get the medics!" Morgan yelled.

Gideon came over and saw what they were doing he told Emily to go and get the medics as he went over and helped Morgan and Hotch remove the dirt. The three men were franticly shoveling dirt off the pile with their hands. They didn't know how far down Reid would be so they couldn't risk using the shovel and hurting him even more. After what felt like forever Morgan's hands brushed over fabric. Morgan moved the dirt and he could see it was Reid's shirt. It confirmed his worst fear that Reid was in fact buried alive.

"I got his shirt."

"Can you tell what way he's laying?" Gideon asked

"His heads is this way." Morgan said pointing in the direction towards where Reid's head was.

The three of them worked on getting the dirt off from Reid's head so they could at least see if he was breathing. With the dirt off from Reid's head they could now see that he was face down in the dirt. Hotch didn't waste any time he got down in the hole and began to pull Reid up out of the dirt. Morgan moved so he could grab Reid and help Hotch get him out of the hole. After a few good pulls they got Reid out of the hole and on the ground. Emily still wasn't back with the paramedics yet though. Hotch checked to see if Reid was breathing, he wasn't.

"He's not breathing." Hotch said as he went to give Reid CPR.

He didn't even have to think he went off of his instincts. He had to get Reid to breathe. After four rounds of CPR Reid started to cough. Morgan was now by his head, helped Hotch turn him over so he was on his side in case he had dirt in his throat. Morgan kept his hand on Reid's head slowly stroking his hair out of his face.

"Spencer take deep breaths." Gideon instructed his young pupil.

Reid slowly took a few deep breaths in to calm the coughing down his chest was burning. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. His body had been through too much and it was losing the fight to stay awake after two days of hell.

"Reid you need to stay awake come on. The paramedics are on the way." Hotch said trying his best to get Reid to open his eyes.

"Hotch"

"I'm right here so is everyone else. It's over."

Reid couldn't help but let a small smile show.

"I knew you'd understand."

Morgan grabbed Reid and pulled him up so he was leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and felt the cold that was in his skin.

"You're freezing."

Gideon took his jacket off and put it over Reid's front torso trying to help give some warmth to him.

"I don't feel so good."

Reid's eyes started to close once again.

"Spencer come on keep your eyes open. Talk to me. Is there anything we should know before the medics get here? Did Tobias give you anything?" Gideon asked concerned that Tobias may have given him drugs. It would account for why Reid was so tried and out of it, plus if he did have drugs in his system the doctors may not be able to give him anything for the pain. Reid moved his right arm slightly and Gideon could see the track marks.

"I don't know what it was. I don't really feel any pain so that must mean a narcotic of some kind."

"It's probably dilaudid Tobias had a drug problem. It would explain why you don't feel much pain." Hotch said slowly. Reid was high that much was clear by the way he talked it was like it took everything in him to get any words out.

Finally the medics got there and began to work on Reid. After a good twenty minutes they had him on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance. Everyone wanted to go with him but it was Gideon that went. He was the closest to Reid as well as his medical proxy in case Reid wasn't able to provide answers or make decisions. So Gideon going with him really did make the most sense, even if Morgan was dying to be the one with him. After two days of not knowing if he was ever going to see his best friend again, after watching him get tortured mentally and emotionally plus watching him die and brought back, twice. Morgan didn't ever want to leave Reid's side again. They all got into the SUVs and sped off towards the hospital behind the ambulance. They weren't about to just leave Reid alone now not after what they just went through. Reid was going to need their support and that was exactly what they were going to give him.

They arrived at the hospital and were directed to wait in a waiting room where Gideon was already standing.

"Do we know anything?" Hotch asked right away.

"Not yet they took him into a room the doctor wouldn't let me go with him. He was barely awake when we got here. I finally got to see him with the light in the ambulance. He looked terrible Tobias didn't just hurt him when the camera was on. It wouldn't surprise me that he would need to spend the night at least. He stopped breathing twice in the course of a few hours the doctor isn't about to let him walk out anytime soon."

"Let's see what the doctor says then we can figure out our next move." Hotch said

They all settled in for the wait. Garcia had gotten picked up and brought into the hospital to join the rest of the team. It wasn't until three hours later that a doctor emerged from the room that was holding Reid.

"Spencer Reid?"

"That's us." Hotch said as him and the team stood up to listen to the doctor. All very nervous to find out the condition of their friend.

"All of you?"

"Dr. Reid is my agent. We are his friends and team members. I am his medical proxy as well." Gideon said

"Alright my name is Dr. Thomas. Dr. Reid has been through a lot in the last couple of days it appears. He has server bruising on his chest from being given CPR twice, he also has four cracked ribs from it. He has two broken ribs as well from being hit; he took twenty-three stitches on his forehead from being hit with some object. He had cuts and bruising around both wrists suggesting that he was restrained. He has bruising on his back and stomach, there are also markings on his back that I'm not familiar with. From whatever caused the markings they have left long cuts and welts on his back which will be painful. His left foot has taken some minor damage he won't need crutches, but it will be sore to walk on for a few days. I have ran a tox screen and it did come back positive for high levels of Dilaudid, obviously I can't give him any more pain medication for risks of him overdosing. Once the levels of the dilaudid come down then I can give him something for the pain. He is currently getting a few tests done so I can be certain that there is no brain damage done by any of the hits or from the lack of oxygen. Once those tests are complete he will be placed in a room at that point you may see him for a short period he needs rest. He has a medium level concussion so he will be woken up every three hours by a nurse. Assuming all of the tests come back ok he will be able to leave tomorrow. Now he can fly if the tests are fine if the tests come back that he is alright to leave but not fly he would need to be driven back to wherever his home is. Are there any question?"

"How long will the tests take?" Hotch asked

"He should be back into a room within two hours. A nurse will come and get you."

"One of us needs to stay with him overnight. I know that's not normally policy but he was held captive for two days. With coming off of the drugs and the concussion he needs someone there with him that he knows and trusts. Believe me he won't sleep otherwise." Gideon said

The doctor thought about it for a moment but decided not to argue with six federal agents.

"One of you may stay with him. I understand why you would like to have someone there with him and I think it would be best for him to have someone there. I'll make sure a nurse comes and informs you when he has been placed in a room."

"Thank you doctor." Morgan said.

The doctor walked away and left the agents to digest the information. They had thought he was only beaten when the camera was on. Now they find out that he wasn't he was beaten when the camera was off as well. There had been a couple of cases that really changed Reid or helped him grow more. The first was the LDSK case with Dowd, that had been the first time Reid had ever killed someone before. Later that night it had all hit him and he didn't look too great the next day at work. Killing someone for the first time in their line of work was always a hard pill to swallow it was made worse by the fact that Reid had only been twenty-four. Nathan Harris was another case that took a toll on Reid. For Reid it was all too easy to relate to the young man and even saved his life at the end. The case where Elle was on the train and Reid had to go in alone to try and get the UnSub to calm down and get the hostages out alive. In the end he was able to get the UnSub under control only for him to lash out and get shot. All of those cases had made Reid grow as a profiler and an adult. They all knew Reid had been an adult since he was a little kid when he should have been the child he had to take care of his mother. Still that didn't change that he was just twenty-five years old and doing the job that ninety percent of adults twice his age couldn't handle doing. There was no denying it this case, what he just went through the last two days would be the biggest change to Reid yet.

After over two and a half hours waiting around in the waiting room for Reid to be placed in a room; a nurse finally came to get them. She let everyone go in at once considering that Reid was already awake and it would be better to get it done with then drag it out. They walked into the room to find Reid with the back of the bed part way up so he could sit slightly up, he had an IV in the back of his right hand for hydration and anti-biotic just in case he had received an infection. He had bandages wrapped around both wrists and a bandage on his forehead where the stitches were. He was also wearing a hospital issued t-shirt that showed more bruising on his arms as well as the needle marks on the inside of his right elbow. In that moment he looked exactly his age a young twenty-five year old, that could have easily been one of their victims from a past case. Gideon and Hotch stood over to the left hand side of the bed, Morgan and JJ were on the right side with Garcia and Emily at the foot of the bed. Gideon sat down for he had already decided he would be the one staying the night with Reid. Reid was his protégé and Gideon felt like Reid was his responsibility to look after. After all if it wasn't for Gideon then Reid would have never been in the FBI. He could have been teaching at a university, or working in a government lab where he would have been safe.

"Hey kid how ya feeling?" Morgan asked

"Tired. What happened to Tobias?"

"Reid Tobias is dead. He went to pull his gun on us and Morgan shot him." Hotch informed Reid

Reid didn't say anything to that he didn't know what to say. He didn't want Tobias dead he wanted to get help for Tobias that's what he needed.

"When can I leave? The doctor didn't tell me."

"The doctor wants to see how the tests results come back. If they are alright then you can leave tomorrow and we fly back. If the results come back that you can leave but can't fly then one of us will drive back with you. He told you about your concussion?" Gideon asked

"Ya some nurse gets to spend the night waking me up asking me question every three hours. That should be fun."

"It's just for one night." Gideon said

"Spence I am so sorry." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright it's not your fault. I'm okay."

"I should have had your back."

"JJ we made the decision to split up. It could have easily of been you and I'm glad it wasn't. I'll be fine it's just some bruises not a big deal."

"It's more than just a few bruises Reid you stopped breathing twice. You're system is to the limit of dilaudid. Reid what happened to you is far from nothing. The doctor said there were marks on your back." Hotch said but Reid cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Reid…" Morgan was once again cut off by Reid.

"You guys must be tired. You should go and get some rest."

It was clear to all of them that Reid didn't want to talk about what had just happened. Which, could be a good thing or a bad thing with Reid. They could understand Reid not wanting to talk about it just yet, but with his memory it wasn't a good thing for him to keep it to himself. The best option they had was to leave and let Gideon handle Reid for tonight.

"We have been up for over thirty-six hours we will come by in the morning and see if you can leave." Hotch said

"I'll make sure I have a fresh cup of coffee for you." Garcia said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh coffee." Reid said with a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. It was obvious that he had missed it dearly over the last two days. Everyone gave a small chuckle to that all thinking maybe Reid would be okay after all.

"We'll see you in the morning Reid try and get some sleep." Hotch said

Reid gave a nod and accepted a hug from the girls and Morgan and Hotch both gave him a pat on the shoulder. When Gideon didn't get up Reid turned to look at him.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave you alone here all night did you?" Gideon asked

"You should sleep."

"I'll be fine right here with you. I even brought a chess board just in case you can't sleep."

"Gideon I don't need a babysitter I'll be fine."

"That's good because I'm not really qualified to babysit. We'll see you guys in the morning."

Reid didn't comment to that he knew that was Gideon's way of ending the conversation. Reid had learned over the years of knowing Gideon that he could be stubborn as hell when he wanted to be. There was no way he would be able to get Gideon to leave him alone. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate someone being there with him he did. It was more of the fact that he had yet to be alone for more than five minutes in the last two days. He just wanted to be alone for a little while and let everything sink in. He just wanted to breathe. The others filed out of the room saying their goodbyes to Gideon and headed out to a hotel for the night. Gideon then turned his attention to Reid he knew that the youngest would be going over what happened to him nonstop the problem was getting Reid to open up and talk about it.

"Spencer I know it's been a long few days realistically you haven't slept in over seventy-two hours. I'm sure the drugs in your system isn't helping you to stay awake either. I only know what the doctor has said and what we saw, but the doctor didn't know what caused the marks on your back." Gideon was cut off by Reid once again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand that but you and I both know how your mind works."

"No I understand how my mind works, you assume you know but you don't. You don't know what it's like to have my mind so don't say you do, because if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Spencer you need to talk about it."

"Leave. If you are going to talk about this all night then just get out now and go back to the hotel. I'm I tired? Yes I'm exhausted but I know I can't sleep even if my life depended on it right now. So you can either sit here and not talk or we can talk about anything else other than the last two days. Or you can get the hell out. I'm not doing this tonight. I can't handle doing this tonight. So decide."

Gideon had to admit he was surprised by what Reid said and his tone of voice when he said it. However, when he thought about it he really should be more concerned if Reid didn't snap at him or others. He was exhausted, in pain, traumatized and coming down off the drugs he had every reason to snap at people. He also could understand the need Reid had to focus his mind elsewhere hence the chess board.

"I'm not going anywhere I meant what I said. I don't care if we sit here all night in silence or we play chess until we can't see straight. I'm not leaving you alone. You don't have to talk about it, if you bring it up okay but I'm not forcing you to. Now do you think your mind is up to a game of chess?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Gideon gave a nod and pulled out the chess board he brought with him. It was originally in the SUV Reid and himself had been playing on the long drive to the station from the airport. Gideon was glad that they had forgotten it in the SUV for tonight it really would be a life saver for them. Gideon set the board up on the bed and Reid put the back of the bed up further so he could sit up properly. That's how they were for the rest of the night. They would play chess and talk about anything that didn't involve the last two days or this case. Eight o'clock Reid's doctor came in and told him he was clear to leave and fly. He just had to be careful of his injuries and take two weeks off from work and then in two months he could be doing field work again. He still had some levels of dilaudid in his system but they were going down at a good rate. The doctor had given him a prescription of T3's for the pain once the dilaudid wore off he would be sore and in pain. Reid took it, but didn't say anything. Once the doctor left all they had to do was wait for4 the team to show up. Gideon had called Hotch to let him know that Reid was cleared to leave and fly. Hotch got Morgan to pack up Reid's bag and Hotch did the same for Gideon's bag. Nine o'clock the team were back at the hospital and just waiting for Reid to get changed into his clothes before heading to the airport.

Once at the jet everyone piled in and took their seats. Reid went over to the couch and sat down everyone gave him some space they could tell he was in need of it. Once the jet took off Reid took the seatbelt off and laid down. His body was starting to feel the pain and his body was beyond exhausted he couldn't stay awake any longer. He was asleep within seconds. Morgan gave it a few minutes before he got up and put a blanket over Reid before going back to sit down. Everyone couldn't help but watch Reid as he slept. He was exhausted the dark circles under his eyes was proof of that. Hotch is the one that broke the silence.

"Did he say anything to you last night?"

"No when I tried to talk about it he just snapped at me. It's understandable though after what he's been through and having the dilaudid going through his system. I'd be worried if he wasn't upset and snapping."

"What did you guys do last night?" JJ asked

"We played chess and talked about nothing all night."

"So what do we do?" JJ asked

"Right now there's nothing we can do. It's up to Reid to process what happened and overcome. We can be there if he needs to talk but we can't pressure him or he'll just push us away."

"Hotch do you really think that's best though. Shouldn't we be there whether he like it or not?" Morgan asked

"Aaron is right I know it's hard but we have to give him space. Spencer's mind is different he will never forget what happened to him. He needs to process what has happened to him in the course of those two days and he needs to accept it. Once he does that he should begin to heal from it all. Reid needs a couple of days to focus and figure it all out he can't do that with all of us breathing down his neck." Gideon explained

"I understand that Reid's mind is different, but I can't help but think that leaving him alone to deal with this on his own is a good idea." Emily supplied.

"We can't just act like it didn't happen. We have to help him get through this." Morgan said

"He needs a few days to go over it in his head. That's what he needs right now and that's what we need to give him." Gideon said

There was no room for debate and they all knew it. Gideon and Hotch both had agreed on the same points there was no winning or changing their minds on this one. The others just had to wait a few days to give Reid some time alone and some time to collect his thoughts. Morgan didn't like the idea of leaving Reid alone especially after what happened not to mention they didn't even know everything that happened. Reid was more injured then they had originally thought not to mention he died twice and once was being buried alive. He was going to have some serious demons and leaving him alone to deal with them didn't seem right or a good idea. Morgan knew he should listen to Gideon and Hotch but he honestly couldn't say that he would. If nothing else he would be giving Reid a ride home once they landed and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

After three hours they had arrived at the airport. Everyone grabbed their bags to head out Morgan went over to Reid and woke him up. He gently placed his hand on Reid's shoulder and gave it a light shake.

"Reid man wake up it's time to go home."

Reid let out a groan clearly not happy to be woken up after barely sleeping in three days. Reid opened his eyes and saw Morgan standing above him with a smile on his face.

"Come on pretty boy it's time to head home."

Reid just gave a nod and slowly got up. Reid let out a wince as he began to move. His ribs were killing him. He moved his right hand and placed it against his ribs on his left side, the side he had been laying on.

"Hey you alright?"

"Ya just sore. I guess that's a good thing it means the drugs are wearing off."

"Come on I'm taking you home. It's just after one so you got all day to sleep in your comfy bed."

"I have to write my statement and give it to Hotch."

"You can do that later. You need sleep Reid. Hotch and the report can wait."

Reid just gave a nod he could barely keep his eyes open. He let Morgan grab his bag and help him up and walking off the jet and to a waiting SUV. Hotch had told Morgan to bring Reid home then he could go back to the BAU to get his car. Morgan gave a nod they said goodbye to Reid who just waved. Once Reid was in the car Morgan put the bags in the bag and got into the driver side. He turned the car on and took off for Reid's apartment. Morgan looked over to see Reid barely awake in the passenger seat Morgan took this time to speak to Reid before he dropped him off.

"Reid you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know."

"We're best friends you were there for me when I needed to talk about Carl and I'll always be here for you."

"Everything is just so crowded in my mind right now. I didn't even know how long I was there for. Tobias kept drugging me everything just blurs together."

"Maybe if you talk about what happened you might be able to piece it all together."

"I know I'm just not ready yet. I think once I sleep I'll be able to focus and figure it out."

"Sleep will definitely help and not having any drugs going through your system."

No one said anything else they just sat there in the silence as they drove on to Reid's apartment. After a good half hour they finally pulled out front of Reid's place. Reid had managed to stay awake for the drive over there he knew that if he fell asleep he might never get up. So he forced himself to stay awake until he was at home where he could sleep for as long as he wants. Morgan came to a stop but before Reid got out he turned to Morgan and answered a question he knew he was thinking.

"It was his belt that made the marks on my back. I know the doctor told you guys about it and I know you've been wondering."

"Reid I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"It's not your fault. Thanks for the ride."

Reid went to open the door when Morgan spoke again.

"Do you want me to come up with you?"

"No I'll be fine thanks though."

"Get some sleep you need it."

Reid gave a nod and got out as did Morgan. Morgan went to get Reid's bag from the back he knew Reid could do it but Morgan was looking for a reason to get out of the car. He handed the bag to Reid and then did something that surprised Reid. Morgan pulled him into his arms and gave him a hug. Reid was so tired he didn't even care and he hugged him back. Reid had always felt safe around Morgan and being in his arms just increased that feeling. After a few moments Reid reluctantly let go and gave Morgan a small smile before heading over to his front door and going into the building. Morgan watched as Reid went inside the building but he waited to make sure Reid got into the elevator before he got into the SUV and head back to the BAU.

Once Reid was inside his own apartment he put his bag down beside the door and then turned to lock it. He didn't even bother with anything else he just headed straight to his bedroom where he changed into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt before climbing into bed. His mind didn't even have time to think about anything he was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


	5. Hotch's Power Part 2

_A/N: Okay this is the second part of Hotch's Power if you didn't read that part then this won't make sense. Mentions of Non Con so if that bothers you then don't read. _

Hotch's Power Part 2

Reid just sat there in the corner to the left of his front door. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there naked with his legs curled up to his chest. He could still feel the blood and semen slowly coming out of his abused hole. He knew he must look like shit, he could feel blood going down the side of his face from all the times Hotch has struck him with a fist or the gun. He knew he had a concussion and a serious lump to the back of his head. He knew there would be bruising and cuts all around his wrists from the handcuffs. He knew that his torso would have bruising on it and he knew that he had a few cracked ribs from the assault. Reid knew all of this without even having to look at his abused body, being a genius truly was a curse. He also knew he couldn't just sit there all night doing nothing and yet he couldn't bring himself to get up off the floor and face the world. Reid let his eyes wander around his apartment from what he could see of it. What amazed him was the lack of evidence of a struggle. When Reid thought about it he really didn't put up much of a fight. He was shocked at what was going on his mind was trying to register what his boss and friend was doing to him. Between that and the fact that he was a horrible fighter and his leg was killing him he didn't stand a chance. Reid's eyes mad contact with his messenger bag that was within reach of him. Inside was his cell phone he didn't unpack it yet since his leg was killing him when he got home. He had just sat down on the couch and he really didn't get back up completely forgetting the item in his bag.

Reid reached out with his left hand and pulled the bag over to him. He fished out his cell phone and dialed the only number that he could in that moment. He didn't hit send right away though, his mind pausing for a few moments to really think about what to do. If he made this call there would be no going back. The person would want answers and Reid knew he wouldn't be able to lie, this person has always seen right through him. Over the years they had become close, so close they were lovers for six months now. If Reid made this call the person would be there for him in a heartbeat, but this person would also go crazy with rage and want to kill Hotch with their bare hands. It would have been so easy to just put the phone down, go shower and go to work tomorrow like it was all some bad dream. He knew he couldn't though for the moment he saw Hotch he wouldn't be able to hold it together. Taking a deep breath he pushed send and waited for the other person to answer.

"Morgan"

"Hey" Reid whispered trying to push through all the emotions and pain down.

"Hey are you alright you sound weird."

'_Of course he always knows when something is wrong.'_

"Um… no."

"Baby what's wrong talk to me."

"Can you come over please?"

"Of course I'm on my way I'll be there in fifteen."

Morgan was sitting on his couch watching the football game. He got up and started to put his shoes and coat back on. Once that was done he headed out to his car.

"Can… can you stay on the phone with me?"

"I'll do anything for you baby boy."

"I just don't want to be alone."

"I'm in my car right now. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I just want to hear your voice."

"Ok I'm gonna put you on speaker so I can drive."

"Okay"

"Okay now we can talk while I drive. Can you tell me what you're doing?"

"Sitting down"

"I was talking to my mama earlier on the phone. She says she wants me to come down there for a visit and bring this new love interest down to meet her."

"She doesn't know it's me though."

"Actually she does now. I told her I was madly in love with this ridiculously intelligent, passionate, caring, and sweetest person in the whole world. She asked for a name and I told her that it was you. And let me tell you right now that my ears are still ringing from the excitement. She screamed so loud I thought the neighbours were gonna call the police."

"She's alright with it?"

"You sound surprised. Of course she is all she has ever wanted was for me to be happy and you make me very happy. Besides she met you a few years back she thought you were adorable. She would always talk about you and ask how you were doing. She really took a liking to you so the fact that we are in love just pushed it into overdrive for her."

"That's good to know. I was so worried that she wouldn't approve and hate me for it."

"Why would she hate you?"

"I don't know I only saw your mother that one time. I guess I thought after what happened to you growing up she wouldn't want you with another man."

"My mama is the most understanding person there is out there. She wouldn't care if you were a cross dressing lounge singer with three kids. If you made me happy she would welcome you and those kids with open arms."

"Good to hear."

"You don't sound very good right now. What happened pretty boy?"

"I can't tell you right now. I'm trying but the words won't come out just yet. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I understand besides I'm gonna be there before you know it baby."

"I need you. You always make me feel safe and I need to feel safe so bad right now."

"I'm almost there just a few more minutes. Is the door unlocked?"

"Yes"

"Ok I'm pulling up so I'm gonna hang up and I will see you in a minute or less."

"Okay"

Reid hanged up his cell phone and placed it down beside him. He was still sitting in the same position on the floor. He knew he should move and cover himself up, but he really couldn't move in that moment. The thought of Morgan coming to find him made him shake even worse. There was no hiding what their boss had done to him. Morgan would know what was wrong the second his eyes laid on him. He would demand answers and want to know who. He will demand that they go to the hospital and get him looked at. He also knew that he couldn't do any of that. He wasn't going to the hospital to have a record of this. He didn't want to be touched by anyone other than Morgan in that moment no matter how mad he would get. Reid closed his eyes trying to focus on getting his body to stop shaking, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. He heard the door knob turn and slowly the door opened. Reid took a deep breath he knew the second Morgan saw him he would know what happened. He heard the door open and Morgan footsteps as he entered and closed the door behind him. Morgan turned to look for Reid and when his eyes laid on him Reid was sure he could feel the man's rage radiating off of him.

"Spencer."

Morgan got down on his knees in front of Reid to get a better look at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was blood on Reid's face and on the floor; Reid was naked and trembling horribly. He had tears coming down his bruised face and Morgan could smell sex as it filled the room. In that moment Morgan knew what happened, Reid had been raped. His Reid had been raped in his own apartment and left bleeding on the floor. Morgan was shaking with rage he wanted nothing more than to destroy everything around him, but he couldn't right now. He had to get Reid to talk to him. Reid is what mattered in that moment.

"Baby look at me."

Reid slowly opened his eyes and Morgan could see the bloodshot eyes from crying. Seeing Morgan broke the dam and Reid found himself sobbing uncontrollably. Morgan took the risk he moved so he could wrap his arms around Reid and pull him into a hug. Morgan was happy to see that Reid pulled himself in closer instead of pulling away. Reid clung to Morgan's shirt as he let it all out. Morgan just held him closer running his one hand through Reid's hair trying to calm his lover down. After a good ten minutes Morgan felt it was alright to speak.

"Who did this to you baby?"

Reid shook his head no as he spoke, "I can't please I can't."

"Shh its okay you don't have to tell me right now. We should go to the hospital though and report this."

"I don't want to report it. Please Derek I just want to shower and for you to hold me. I don't want to be touched by anyone else."

"You need the evidence to report it though."

"I'm not reporting it."

"Spencer you can't just let this guy get away with it."

"I'm not reporting it please I don't want to argue."

"Alright okay. We can talk about it later. I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"I need to shower."

"Okay."

"Will you come in with me?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need to get him off of me and everything hurts especially my leg. I don't want to be alone. I need your touch to make it go away."

"Ok I'll come in with you. We'll get through this together baby boy."

Slowly Morgan helped get Reid up off from the floor and together they made their way to Reid's bathroom. Morgan let go of Reid long enough to turn the shower on and get rid of his clothes. Morgan then helped Reid get into the shower being careful of his injured leg and other injuries. Morgan got in behind him and wrapped his arms around Reid as they stood under the stream of warm water. The wince didn't go unnoticed by Morgan when the water touched Reid's abused skin. Morgan bent down to grab a cloth and placed it under the water to get it wet. He rung it out so it wasn't soaking wet just wet enough to wipe the blood off from him boyfriend's face.

"It's okay I'm just going to get the blood off. I'm sorry if it hurts a little baby."

Reid was facing Morgan now but he kept his eyes closed. He wasn't sure he could handle the look on Morgan's face. He was sure there would be pity in his eyes. It wasn't that Morgan didn't understand how Reid felt in the moment he did all too well. Morgan had gone through it when he was a teenager and he would never make Reid talk about it if he didn't want to. Morgan understood how it felt to have something like being raped happen to you. He wouldn't judge him or give him pity. Even though Reid knew all of this he was still afraid to look at Morgan. Everything was worse knowing that it was Hotch that was the one that raped him. His boss and one of his closest friends had cuffed him, held a gun to his head and raped him.

Morgan slowly began to wash the blood away from Reid's face. He could see the bruising coming through on his skin as the blood wiped away. Morgan couldn't believe how bad the bruising was, it was on the side of Reid's face, his chin, his lip was spilt, and his left eye was black. Not to mention all of the other bruising that covered his torso. Once the blood was off from his face Morgan went to put the cloth back down after rinsing it out. He then noticed Reid's wrists were bruised with cuts all around them. Morgan picked up his right wrist and took a better look at it. He knew those markings they were from handcuffs.

"Baby, where did you get these from?"

"You know where." Reid whispered

"He handcuffed you."

"I tried to fight back, but he hit me and then handcuffed me. I still fought that's why he pulled his gun out. He kept hitting me with it on the back of my head."

"A gun? Your head? Do you have a concussion?"

"I think so just a mild one. It's hard to tell everything just hurts."

Morgan let out a sigh as he placed a gentle kiss to Reid's forehead. He knew there was dried blood on the inside of Reid's thighs that needed to come off. Morgan was trying to focus on what needed to be done before he let himself give into the anger. The fact that this son of a bitch handcuffed him and then pulled a gun on him; it made him sick to just think about it.

"I need to get the blood off from your thighs okay. I'm not going to hurt you just breathe."

Reid just gave a nod as he felt Morgan's right hand leave his body to grab the cloth once again. Morgan made sure he kept his left hand on Reid to keep him close. He used the other hand so slowly begin wiping off the blood that was on Reid's thighs. Once the blood was gone Morgan gently wiped the blood and dry semen from Reid's ass. Morgan kept telling Reid that it was all okay. Morgan was doing his best to keep Reid calm. He knew that it wouldn't be a pleasant feeling having someone else's hands on you so quickly right after being raped. Even if it was Morgan's hands Reid wouldn't feel comfortable with him touching him in this manner. Once the blood was all off from Reid's body Morgan just stood there holding Reid in a loving embrace under the water. Morgan did everything he could to help Reid. He remembered growing up how he liked to take long hot showers after his alone time with Carl. It always helped him get the ghost hands off from his skin.

After what Morgan thought was a good half hour Morgan reached over to turn off the water. With Reid's head injury he didn't think standing in hot water for much longer would be that great of an idea. He knew Reid needed this, which is why he let it go for so long but now he had to get Reid into bed. Morgan placed his left hand against the right side of Reid's face and gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek.

"Come on let's get into bed."

"I'm not tired."

"That's okay we don't have to sleep. I just want to hold you. Plus you really shouldn't be standing right now with your head. You can't tell me you're not aching all over right now."

"Everything hurts."

"All the more reason to go curl up in bed. I promise I will hold you all night and all day tomorrow if you want."

"You have work tomorrow."

"Nope I have to be with you tomorrow. There's no way in hell am I going to work. You had to deal with everything on your own growing up. Not anymore you're hurt and I am going to take care of you. The team can survive for one day without either of us. Plus tomorrow is Friday so that means we have a three day weekend to recover. Now let's get dried off and into some comfy clothes."

"I have some of your sweats here. I washed them last night."

"Good, cuz I don't think yours will fit me."

"Definitely not."

They got out of the shower and dried off. Morgan helped Reid now that the adrenaline was off he was feeling the full blow of the pain. Before heading to the bedroom Morgan opened the medicine cabinet to get some Tylenol for Reid only to find it completely empty.

"Baby boy why don't you have any pain medication?"

"You know why Derek."

"Seriously? I can understand no narcotics, but over the counter run of the mill medicine you don't take either. Why not?"

"I'm just not comfortable taking anything yet. I know that probably sounds silly it's just in my mind it's not that fair of a jump from Tylenol to something stronger. I'm just not comfortable taking anything."

"That's not silly at all. It's up to you what and when you take something for the pain. If you're not comfortable taking any kind of pain medication then that's your choice. For what it's worth I think you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks"

"Anytime pretty boy anytime. Now let's get into bed you look like you're about to collapse."

Reid just gave a nod and allowed Morgan to help him walk to the bedroom where they got dressed in sweat pants and Reid put on a baggy shirt that was Morgan's. Morgan didn't put a shirt on. He never slept with one on and Reid always liked the feel of his skin. They got into bed and Morgan pulled the covers over both of them. Reid curled up on Morgan's chest, but he didn't close his eyes as he normally would. His body was exhausted, but he knew there was no way his mind was going to be able to shut off. He also knew Morgan would want answers and they were answers he could give. Morgan wouldn't judge him or blame him for what happened. Morgan knew exactly how he felt and if he had to tell someone what happened he was glad that it was Morgan as bad as it sounded at least Morgan could honestly say he understood.

"You haven't asked me any questions."

"I'm not going to lie obviously I have questions, but I'm not going to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"I know it's hard to believe right now, but it does get easier. The pain does go away."

"I was sitting on the couch with my leg up. It had been hurting all day so I didn't want to do much to make it worse. There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it. We started to talk he was acting a little strange, but I didn't think anything of it. I invited him in and before I knew it he was pushing me up against the door kissing me. It took me a few second to even realise what was happening. I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me. It made him mad and he hit me. I tried talking him down getting him to see reason, but he wasn't listening. He hit me again and I fell into the corner that's when he handcuffed me. He got me on my knees and he wanted me to open my mouth."

The tears started to come once again and Morgan could feel his chest getting wet from them. He began to rub a soothing hand all over Reid's back to help ease some of the pain.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

"I need to say it."

"Okay take all the time you need baby."

After a few minutes Reid was able to speak again though the tears were still coming.

"He took his gun out from his waist band of his jeans behind his back. He pulled my hair and made me do it. I didn't want to, but I didn't know if he was really going to shoot me if I didn't. I just kept thinking about how if I got him off then he would just leave after that and it wouldn't go any further. Only that didn't work because he stopped me before that. He threw me to the floor and he didn't wait before he just went in. It hurt so bad and he kept hitting the back of my head with the gun. He told me to moan and he kept calling me a slut. Finally he was finished and that's when he realised what he had done. He took the cuffs off and he tried to touch me, but I screamed at him to leave me alone. He just left and then I called you, I don't know how long after it was, but the second I saw my messenger bag in reach I needed you. So I called and the rest you know."

"He pulled a gun out at you."

"Ya I didn't think he would ever do something like this. I wanted to keep fighting, but I didn't know if he would actually shoot me or not so I just did it. I'm sorry."

"What the hell do you have to be sorry for?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I feel like I betrayed you."

"Baby you didn't betray me at all. You couldn't stop what happened to you. None of this is your fault at all. Don't ever think that it is."

Reid didn't say anything after that. They just laid there in the silence for who knows how long. Morgan didn't want to push Reid to talk about this he really didn't. However, he had to ask who it was Reid made it sound like he knew the man. If they knew who it was then they could do something about this.

"Baby I know this isn't going to be easy, but you need to tell me who it was."

Reid didn't say anything for the longest time. Morgan was sure that Reid wasn't going to say anything at all or he had fallen asleep. Finally Reid spoke, but his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hotch"


	6. Unhealthy Love

Unhealthy Love

It was a Wednesday when Reid walked into the BAU with his head down and hair covering the side of his face. He was hoping no one would notice the black eye, but he knew that was just a false hope. The second he sat down at his desk and everyone came to say hello they would see it and they would ask questions. Questions that he knew he would have to lie to. Reid let out a sigh as he made it to his desk and sure enough Emily and Morgan were already sitting at their desks. Not even two minutes after he sat down Morgan of course noticed something was wrong.

"Reid what's that on your eye?"

Reid knew by Morgan using his last name and with his tone that he knew very well what it was on his eye and he wasn't happy about it. Morgan got up and moved across the little gap between their desks to reach Reid. He didn't even wait for Reid to comment he just put his hand out and moved the hair from the side of Reid's face and tucked it behind his ear. The bruising was now clear to see completely and Reid knew that Morgan was going to go off the deep end.

"Reid what the hell happened?"

"It's nothing. It was just an incident on the subway."

"An incident Reid someone punched you in the face and punched you hard. It wouldn't surprise me if you have a fractured bone."

Morgan put his hand under Reid's chin to turn his head over towards him so he could get a better look. The bruising wasn't just on his left eye it was going down the side of his face.

"It's fine it's not a big deal Morgan."

"Reid the bruising down your face is a big deal. What the hell happened?"

By this point Emily was standing beside Reid and couldn't believe how deep and dark the bruising was on his face. She didn't say anything she just let Morgan handle this. By now though you could tell something was going on which caught Rossi's attention who was coming out of the break room with fresh coffee in his hand. He made his way over to where the three agents were gathering to see what was going on. He couldn't believe what he saw he thought that would be the last thing that was going on. Reid's left half of his face was covered in one deep dark bruise.

"Reid what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rossi."

"Apparently he had a small incident on the subway." Emily said

"Which, he has yet to tell me what it is." Morgan said clearly getting more agitated the longer it took Reid to answer.

"I got on the subway to head home and some guy I've never seen before thought I was staring at him. He was more than a little drunk and irate about something. I got off the subway at my stop he came out after me and hit me. It's not a big deal he was just some drunk who happened to be bigger than me."

"What does he look like?" Morgan asked

"Why does that matter?"

"So we can find him and charge him for assaulting a federal agent."

"I'm not charging him Morgan. He was just some drunk it's not a big deal so I don't plan on making it one."

"Half of your face is black and blue Reid." Rossi said

"And it will heal stop fussing over it."

Hotch was coming out of his office to speak with JJ about any cases that needed their immediate attention. When he exited his office he noticed that three of his agents were gathered around Reid's desk and if the pissed off look on Morgan's face was anything to go by something was wrong. It wasn't until Rossi waved him down there that Hotch went down the stairs to see what the commotion about. When he was in sight of Reid that's when he found out what Morgan was so angry about. As Hotch approached them he could hear them arguing about Reid not wanting to file charges and Morgan saying how it was a big deal what happened to him. Hotch knew he would have to handle the situation before anymore tempers got heated.

"Reid"

Reid looked up as he heard Hotch call his voice. Now he knew he was in trouble. It was easy to lie to Morgan and Emily and even Rossi at times, but Hotch, the man was a living breathing lie detector Reid knew there was no way he would believe his story.

"Do we have a case?" Reid asked hoping like hell that Hotch wouldn't make a deal out of this.

"Not yet. My office and the rest of you I believe you have plenty of paperwork to keep yourselves busy."

Hotch didn't even give Reid the chance to say anything he just turned and walked back to his office. Reid got up and tried to make sure that no one noticed that he was in pain anywhere else and followed Hotch to his office. Once inside Hotch's office he saw that Hotch wasn't sitting down at his desk he was actually leaning against it.

"Close the door Reid"

Reid did as he was told and closed the door behind him. He couldn't resist crossing his arms over his waist. This whole situation made him feel nervous and uncomfortable.

"I am your boss, but I am also your friend. So as a friend I am going to ask you one very important question. Did Jake do that to you?"

Reid knew this question was coming. Only Hotch knew about his boyfriend Jake Andrews. They had been together for almost a year now and he had kept him a secret. Hotch only knew, because he overheard a conversation he was having on the phone with him during a case. Reid had kept him a secret simply, because he didn't want the team to tease him about being gay. He knew that they were profilers and they were open minded, but that didn't mean they didn't tease him about things. Also once he mentioned having a boyfriend they would want to meet him and Jake hated the fact that he worked for the FBI much less the other men he worked beside especially Hotch. Reid couldn't believe how many times they had gotten into a fight, because Jake thought he was sleeping with Hotch. Don't get Reid wrong it wasn't like he didn't think about Hotch, he did. Reid had feelings for Hotch since the moment he saw him how could he not? He was tall, dark and handsome what wasn't to like. Even when Reid knew that Hotch was straight with a wife and a son it didn't stop the fantasies that crept to him at night. When Hotch got a divorce he even thought he saw Hotch looking at him more than usual, but that was just Reid's imagination he was sure of it.

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because this isn't the first time I've noticed that you've had bruising. I've seen you being more careful of your left or right side on different occasions. I've seen you trying to hide a limp. I've seen you with headaches that came out of nowhere. I've seen you with a split lip that you claimed came from your own doing. Now half of your face is bruised. That's a lot of incidents and accidents in the past year for someone who didn't have many in the years before. Not to mention when I asked you, you replied with a question."

Reid hated profilers they really did make the worst friends. Never could you lie to them and never could you act like nothing was wrong. Everything you say they analyse and tear apart to make sure it's the truth or not.

"I asked the question, because I was surprised that you would suggest something like that."

"You've changed in the past year Spencer. You think I'm the only one that has noticed? We all have, how could we not? You don't go out with us anymore not even for dinner. You don't talk as much. You don't ramble on about things you just keep it short and to the point. You hardly smile and your injured most of the time, but you hide it. If there's nothing wrong why hide the injuries?"

"Nothing is going on. I don't ramble, because when I do people just tell me to shut up so what's the point? I don't go out at night, because I'm tired I haven't been sleeping very well with the headaches. It's not a big deal."

"That's what amazes me. You don't consider your health and safety a big deal. Spencer I don't have your IQ, but I am far from an idiot. How long am I supposed to play dumb and act like I don't know that he's abusing you? I'm standing here as a friend and as a friend I will help you if you want and give you advice, but I am only going to wait so long as a friend. If I have to get involved as your boss things will be different. I won't be understanding and ignore what is going on. Even if that means I have to arrest him myself. So decide which one you want the friend or the boss Spencer."

"He loves me." Reid whispered

"Love doesn't hurt Spencer."

"Doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't and I have to admit it scares me to know that you think love hurts."

"You telling me that you and Haley never hurt each other."

"I never laid a hand on her."

"That's not the only way you can hurt someone."

"You're right it's not the only way you can hurt someone. Have Haley and I argued in the past of course we have. Have we said hurtful things that we regretted of course. We still do and we're divorced. That's natural for relationships. You can't be happy with each other twenty four seven. However, words are words and they hurt yes, but not as much as someone hitting you."

"I never said he was hitting me."

"You never denied it either. You won't say it out loud, because the second you tell someone or even say it than it becomes real. The second it becomes real you'll actually have to admit that you're being abused that he doesn't love you like you deserve to be loved."

"He does love me like I deserve to be loved. You don't know what goes on between us. It's easy to judge from the outside looking in. You don't know what he's like."

"You're right I don't know what he's like I've never met him. So let's change that then. Tonight the three of us are going to dinner."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not do the two of you have something to hide?"

"No of course not."

"Good call him then and tell him that you are going out with a friend tonight for dinner. Just the three of us."

Reid knew that Hotch was waiting for him to not call Jake. Reid knew that Hotch was waiting to call his bluff. Reid didn't have a choice though; if he didn't go out with Jake and Hotch tonight he knew that Hotch would never let it go. He also knew that it was going to cost him later from Jake. Having to go out to dinner with Hotch, the one person that Jake hates with everything in him. The one person Jake is obsessed that Reid is having an affair with. Reid pulled his cell phone out and dialed Jake's number after three rings Jake picked up.

"Hey babe."

"Hi Jake. Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with myself and a teammate tonight."

"Tonight eh? Who's the teammate?"

"Ya tonight just us and Hotch my boss."

"Why would I ever go to a dinner with him there?"

"Well he's my boss and would like to meet you."

"If I entertain this you will owe me big time for this."

"I know"

"I'll pick you up after work then."

"Alright I'll see you when I'm off."

Jake didn't say goodbye he just hung up his cell phone. He couldn't believe that Reid wanted him to meet Hotch, the one man that Jake knew Reid was sleeping with. He could have easily said no, but that wouldn't be any fun. Tonight he was going to make sure he kept a good eye on Reid and then when they got back from dinner punish him for his cheating ways. Reid hung his cell phone up and turned his attention back to Hotch. He couldn't let him know that he was worried about this dinner or what would happen afterwards. He knew what Jake meant by paying for this later and that wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"He's going to pick me up after work and we can go to dinner the three of us."

"Good it'll be nice to meet him."

"Meet or profile?"

"Profile to be honest. I'm not going to pretend like I don't know something is going on. I'm not going to keep turning a blind eye and watch as you get hurt. You're lucky Morgan doesn't know about this or he would be over at his place killing him. Then calling Rossi to help him burry the body."

"He doesn't hit me."

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"I have cases I need to get through before the end of the day so if we're good I should get to work."

"I'll see you after work and we can wait for Jake to show up then we can go to dinner."

"Alright"

Reid left Hotch's office to go back to doing his work. When he went back to his desk everyone was already back to focusing on their case files that they had left on their desk. Reid was thankful that no one else talked about his face or that no one else noticed that something was bothering him. He was really scared about Jake meeting Hotch. Hotch would profile Jake within minutes of meeting him and if he profiled him correctly, which he always does, than there would be more conversations to come. Reid just focused on his work for the remainder of the day even opting out of going for lunch. By the time five o'clock rolled around his stomach was tied up in knots. Hotch came out of his office and headed towards Reid's desk as the others started to pack up their things to head on home. Hotch made sure he said goodbye to everyone while he waited for Reid to get his things together. Reid slowly got his things together not feeling ready to get going to this dinner. He knew that Jake would most likely make them wait. He liked to play those games and sometimes he would tell Reid he was going to pick him up after work and not show up for another hour. Reid was hoping that he wouldn't make him wait that long.

"Ready?" Hotch asked finally

"Yes."

Reid said as he got up and put his messenger bag around himself like he always does. They made their way to the elevator and went down into the parking garage where Jake always meets Reid. Just like Reid thought Jake wasn't there yet and all Reid could do was hope like hell that he would be there soon.

"He's not here yet why don't you go ahead and we can meet you there." Reid said

"Why I got all night Jack is with Haley. I have no problem waiting. Besides this way I get to make sure you both show up at the restaurant."

"I wouldn't leave you sitting at some restaurant Hotch."

"Aaron we are not working right now Spencer. I know you wouldn't leave me sitting in a restaurant, but there is no point in me going there and just waiting when I can wait here and keep you company."

Reid just gave a nod to that. This whole situation was awkward as hell and he really didn't know what to do besides hoping that Jake would be there soon. Thankfully his prayers were answered ten minutes later Jake pulled into the parking garage. Now Reid could feel his stomach in his throat there was no telling what personality Jake would have tonight. He was either going to be fake or he was going to show Hotch that he didn't like him. Jake didn't even get out of the car he just rolled the driver side window down half way.

"You all set?"

He asked directing his question to Reid.

"Ya."

Reid said as he made his way towards Jake's car.

"How does Italiano Bistro sound?" Hotch asked to either one of them though he knew Jake would be the one to answer.

"Ya I know the place."

Once Reid was in the car Jake took off without even saying hello or goodbye to Hotch. Hotch expected this, but he was hoping he would have been wrong about the relationship. He made his way over to his car and got in then headed for the restaurant. Reid's hands were shaking slightly he knew that tonight was going to be horrific to say the least. It didn't even take two minutes from leaving the parking garage before Jake started.

"Why the fuck would you think I would even want to go to dinner with him." Jake's voice was low and dangerous. Reid knew he couldn't afford to lie to him right now.

"He saw the bruising my whole team did. I said I got it from some drunk man on the subway. Hotch didn't believe me he pulled me into his office and asked if you did it. I told him no and he wanted to meet you to see for himself. It would have looked bad if you said no."

"You're such a fucking idiot you can't even lie properly. It's amazing how you even have a fucking job with how stupid and worthless you are. Now because of that, I have to sit there and make nice with the man that you would love to be getting fucked by."

"I don't think of him that way he's my boss."

"You think I don't know how you love to spread your legs for him and probably the rest of your team. Every time you go away on a case I know what you're doing. I know you're letting them fuck you each night and beg for more just like the whore you are."

"I don't sleep with any of them I never have cheated on you. They are just my teammates I'm not a whore." Reid didn't raise his voice he kept it to a whisper Jake was furious enough he didn't need to add any more fuel to the fire. He was sure Hotch would be doing that enough himself.

"Oh you are a whore and tonight after all of this is over you will be punished like the no good nasty worthless whore you are. You better pray that he doesn't say something to piss me off even more, because it will be you that gets taught the lesson. Now just because we are out with your boss doesn't mean you can break the rules. I don't want to hear your voice unless someone asks you a question do you understand me."

"Yes"

The rest of the drive was done in silence. Reid knew better then to try and start a conversation. It was always like that when they were together he was to remain quiet until Jake spoke to him and only when a question was asked. Otherwise he was to sit there and listen to him. Jake never asked him about his day or any cases that he was on. The only time he mentioned his work was when he was going on a tangent about how he worked insane hours and having to travel all the time. He never brought up his job in a positive way at all. Especially when it concerned his teammates especially Hotch, Morgan or Rossi. Jake was convinced that he was sleeping with all three of them sometimes he convinced himself that they would have orgies when off on a case. No matter how many times he told Jake that he wasn't it always resulted in a beating or punishment as Jake liked to call it. Never had he ever apologized for anything he did to him he always just told him how he deserved it and say all these horrible things to him. After a while Reid started to believe it hence why he was so different now at work. Jake constantly told him how stupid he was and worthless. He constantly told him how they only keep him around so the FBI can use him as a recruitment technique. Jake would even make him call himself stupid and worthless. On the occasion where Jake was drunk he would make Reid punish himself. There had been a few times where Reid didn't eat for a week straight, because he forgot to get groceries so Jake made not eating his punishment for doing so. Finally after a week he was allowed to eat, but only because he agreed to having a threesome with Jake and his one friend. Reid had never felt so dirty before in his life than he did when that happened. Jake and his friend made sure they made him feel like some street hooker that was selling his body for food.

Reid knew that he should listen to Hotch and just admit what was really going on, but he couldn't. Jake loved him and even though his mind was screaming at him that he didn't his heart was singing a different tune. This was love this is how love feels he had seen it plenty of time with his parents this was normal. Besides even if he wanted to leave it wouldn't be possible. Jake didn't work he relied on Reid to make the money to support the household and his drinking not to mention the hospital bills for himself and his mother. Jake was living in his apartment he couldn't just leave and kicking him out would be impossible Jake was twice his size. It would be like trying to kick Morgan out of his house by force. It doesn't matter how much physics Reid knew, there was no way you could move someone twice your size if they didn't want to move. Reid was out of options he had to stay and just hope things would get better. All he had to do was figure out how to be a good boyfriend then he wouldn't be punished all the time for making mistakes. They pulled up to the restaurant and before Reid could get out Jake spoke.

"Make sure he doesn't suspect anything or tonight will be even worse."

"Yes sir"

Jake opened his door followed by Reid. Reid could see that Hotch was pulling in and parking so they made their way over to him. That was when Jake put on the charm he stuck his hand out once Hotch was out of his car.

"Hey we haven't met I'm Jake Spencer's boyfriend."

Hotch was polite and took Jake's hand giving it a good hard grip as he spoke.

"Aaron Hotchner it's finally nice to meet you."

"Likewise let's go in shall we."

Reid just smiled and followed Jake and Hotch into the restaurant and waited to be seated. Once seated they ordered their drinks, Jake had a whiskey and coke like he always does. Once the drinks were on the table and the food ordered that's when the true conversation started.

"So Spencer hasn't told me much about yourself. What do you do for a living?" Hotch asked trying his best to be nice.

"I'm a freelance photographer."

What Jake said was true he was a photographer the problem was he hasn't worked in almost nine months. He just stays at home all day getting drunk while Reid has to pay for everything.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I do. I know it's nothing fancy like being in the FBI, but I get to be home every night with the man I love and during the day I can do what I love. I can't tell you how many times I wish Spencer would get a different job so he could do the same."

"I love my job." Reid very carefully said

"I'm sure you do, but you'll never know it's the best one out there until you have tried a couple others."

"I believe once you find something you love doing anything else just doesn't compare." Hotch answered

"Yes well there are much safer jobs out there better suited for someone like Spencer. He's not exactly the fighting kind of person."

"He doesn't have to fight with his fists. Spencer fights with his mind and he is the only person on this team that can actually talk down an UnSub without having to fire his weapon. His mind is what makes him extraordinary."

"Can we not talk about me while I am sitting here please?"

"Sorry" Hotch said immediately

"Do you have a family Aaron?"

"I have a son."

"Where is his mother?"

"We're divorced."

"That must have been hard on him."

"It was at first but he understands now. Do you have children?"

"No I don't like children."

"Children are not for everyone." Reid added in quickly

"No they are not. There are a lot of people out there that want children and can't have them and a lot of people out there that have them and shouldn't."

"Well said." Reid said

They kept the small talk going until their meals came then it was only small conversation as they ate. Reid was thankful that Jake wasn't being a complete ass in front of Hotch. Reid knew he had to make this look like a loving relationship and it was easier to do with Jake behaving. Though Reid knew that Hotch was profiling Jake the moment he pulled up in the parking garage at the BAU. Hotch was one of the best profilers there was no way he wouldn't be able to tell that Jake was just faking it. Hotch would see right through him in a second. Once dinner was done they sat there just talking about nothing that was when Reid excused himself so he could go to the washroom. Once Reid was out of hearing range Jake didn't miss a beat.

"He's a great guy eh?"

"Spencer he is one of a kind."

"Ya, is that why you are sleeping with him?"

Hotch was blown away at what Jake was accusing him of.

"Excuse me?"

"You think I don't know how you are sleeping with my boyfriend. I know that when you all go away for a case he's sleeping with all of you on the team, all you men at least. But you are different you care about him I can tell and I know he cares about you. Every single time I have to ask about his work when he comes back exhausted he mentions you. I'm sick of hearing about you. So I am going to make this very clear stop fucking him or I will fuck with your career."

"Spencer isn't cheating on you with anyone especially with someone on this team. I am not sleeping with him. Now if I were you I would think twice before threatening a federal agent. Just like it would be wise for you to stop abusing him."

"I've never laid a hand on him."

"I'm not an idiot I am far from it. I've seen the bruises, the way he acts now around the team he's different. That's because of you and your abuse. I will make sure that he is far away from you if it is the last thing I do."

"You have no proof and I know for a fact that he would never say I hurt him. I love him I treat him like he deserves to be treated."

Jake looked back up to see Reid approaching them. So he put on a fake smile and spoke to Reid.

"Hey babe you ready to head on home?"

"Ya it's been a long day."

"Spencer…" Hotch was cut off before he could continue

"That's, because you are always working you need to take some time off. Now let's pay the bill and get on home. It was a pleasure to meet you Aaron I hope we can do this again sometime. "

"I'll see you tomorrow Hotch."

Before anymore could be said Jake made sure Reid got up and went to pay the bill before Hotch could stop him. As Hotch was getting his jacket on and getting ready to pay his own bill Jake had gotten Reid outside and into his car. By the time Hotch was all paid up they were gone.


	7. Blue Moon

_**A/N: Okay don't ask me why I am doing this, because I have no clue. This is something I thought I would try out and see how it goes with my readers. This is my very first Werewolf story. Now it only has Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid in it as for the team goes. There is no team they are not in the FBI. Morgan and Reid are best friends that live together and they don't even know Rossi and Hotch who are best friends. Morgan is thirty, Reid is twenty-one, Rossi is forty-five and Hotch is thirty-five. Personalities are still the same as they are on the show. Morgan is a homicide detective, Reid is a waiter at a bar, Rossi is a millionaire writer, and Hotch is a prosecutor. So let me know how you feel about this if you want more or if it's a no go.**_

Blue Moon

The night was warm and the moon was out in all its glory. It was only half full, but the shine and glow that it provided for the city blow was wonderful. In the medium size city of River Creek you could find humans and werewolves living within. They had gotten along on some level though the humans never would understand their need for the moon lust. They couldn't help it, that week before the full moon before they were all forced into the change that was their mating week. The men were all given infertility shots to control the population so they wouldn't over run the humans. It was a law put in place by the humans, but they didn't mind after all any wolf could have sex up to a hundred times in that week depending on the wolf's tolerance and control. Said wolf would also have multiple partners so the drug really didn't bother them it only made it so they didn't have to wear protection. Wolves didn't have to worry about STD's their system was built different they didn't get sick as often as humans and such diseases simply didn't exist for them. It was the week of the full moon that always got the inner wolf howling for attention. That week there were always parties thrown in mansions for them to go to and mate with multiple partners in one night. To put it simply the week was like one long big orgy for a wolf, and it only got worse the closer to the full moon it got.

It was just around midnight, two weeks after the last full moon. A middle aged wolf was out for a stroll. He couldn't seem to get to sleep his body was just awake and ready to play. He was walking through the streets trying to find a piece of tail or to calm himself down so he could get some sleep. He was built even in his human shape he was a big man. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and stood at six foot three and weighed close to one hundred and eighty pounds of muscle. He could handle himself in a fight if it ever came to one so walking around so late at night in a back alley was no concern for him. He was completely unaware of the golden eyes watching his every move. It was men like this that the watcher loved so much. They were over confident in themselves, they were always so ignorant and consumed with themselves that they never took the time to gather their surroundings. The watcher drew closer to his prey and just at the right moment the watcher attacked the unexpected man. It was a fight with teeth and fury, but the man was no match for the watcher and soon he laid there on the cold hard ground in a pool of his own blood dead.

It was just after two in the morning when Spencer finally entered his apartment that he shared with his best friend Derek. Derek was a thirty year old wolf who was brown or chocolate as his mates would say. He shaved his head and had deep brown eyes. He was just shy of six feet and weighed one hundred and ninety pounds of muscle. Needless to say Derek never had a problem finding a girl to mate with; Spencer swore he had a waiting list. He locked the door once he got in and saw that Derek was still in the living room waiting up for him it would seem. Spencer put his bag down and headed into the living room to see what was keeping his friend up. Derek looked over at Spencer as he approached. Spencer was a young cub only twenty-one years of age and he had already accomplished so much in his life. He had three doctorates plus two BA's, he held an IQ of one hundred and eight-seven and could read twenty thousand words per minute. To say that this man was a genius was an understatement. He was tall almost six feet, he only weighed if he was lucky one hundred and forty pounds, something that they had argued over in the past many times. Derek always thought he was too thin for his own good, but Spencer just blew it off time and time again. He had light brown hair that was cut short and messy looking and had mesmerizing hazel eyes that could trap anyone. Derek always called him pretty boy and that was simply because it was true Spencer was very pretty and if Derek was gay he would have been all over Spencer from day one. Unlike Derek Spencer had trouble finding a mate, it had nothing to do with his looks and everything to do with his low self- esteem and intelligence. It was hard for him to find someone understanding and could keep up with his IQ. Most of the men that were interested in Spencer were jerks and only wanted to have sex with him never anything more. To this day he has really yet to have a long term relationship. He had a few relationships here and there but they never ended well and one was even abusive. That's how he ended up living with Derek to get away from his abuser, to this day he still receives gifts and letter from him and they broke up six months ago. Derek had told him that he would find him and take care of it the problem was it was almost impossible to find him it was like he fell off the earth.

"How was work?" Derek asked his friend. It wasn't often that Derek would stay up and wait for Spencer to get home. It was just recently he could tell that Spencer wasn't happy about where he worked and Derek couldn't blame him. He had been bullied out of his other respectable and high paying jobs. It got so bad that he couldn't even work anywhere so he was stuck having to waiter at a local bar just to make ends meat. Derek hated it almost as much as Spencer did. For a man of his intelligence it was a waste serving tables, but there wasn't anything he could do until something came up. Derek remembered all the times they spoke on the phone or he went over to Spencer's place to see him almost in tears from not only his fellow employees but bosses bullying him. Some were so bad they would even beat him up. It was working with rocket scientists for crying out loud and they were all jealous of his age and IQ it was ridiculous. Now he was stuck having to wait on tables until he could get a position somewhere else which could take who knows how long.

"Fantastic. A bar fight broke out right as I was walking by the table. So I got pushed around and fell on the ground where I got stomped on. So now I'm sore and my side hurts and I get to go back tomorrow night."

"Why don't you guys have security in that place?"

"We do they just suck and let anyone in. Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep so I figured I would wait up for you."

Derek was a police officer on the local PD. The PD consisted of both humans and werewolves for the obvious reasons. Derek was a homicide detective and worked crazy hours so it was nice that the last couple of weeks he didn't have much work to do.

"You getting bored with no one dying?" Spencer tried to joke, though it wasn't his strong suit.

"Well it's good that no one is getting murdered but it makes my days boring. This always happens though it gets really quiet for a little while then it goes insane. So I should be enjoying the quiet while it lasts."

"I'm sure you can occupy your time with some big breasted bimbo."

"Hey"

"Oh it's true and you know it. The mates you choose are airheads when are you ever going to find one that is actually capable of spelling the word bimbo?"

"This coming from a man that never goes out to play. Seriously I know you're young and all but come one let that wolf out every now and then to play."

"You say this to me all the time."

"It was true Derek did tell him it multiple times especially during the full moon week. Derek had no problems hooking up with women and he loved to go out into the woods and just run and let his wolf take over. Spencer was a whole different story he really didn't know what to do about the wolf inside of him. Mating was never easy for him he didn't just want meaningless sex he wanted it to mean something. He didn't want hundreds of sex partners he just wanted one at a time. The problem with that was during the full moon there wasn't another wolf in this city that felt the same. Spencer wanted a relationship not something that just worked three weeks out of a cycle. To make matters worse he was very shy and closed in on himself he wasn't out going and carefree. He knew he should learn to step outside of the box but he just didn't know if he had it in him to.

"It's true you need to loosen up. You don't even go out into the woods in wolf form. You need to let that wolf in you out to play and you need to start accepting it. You grew up strict I get that but it's time to enjoy life pretty boy."

"I don't know how."

"Then I am going to show you. The next full moon you are going to come with me to one of the parties."

"Der I don't think that's a good idea the last thing I need is a customer seeing me there."

"You always wear masks it's like a silent rule they have. I have some extra masks you can borrow one and we can go shopping for some hot clothes you can wear. You don't have to have mate, but just go and see what it's like you never know you might surprise yourself."

"I'll think about it, it's still over a week away. Right now I just want to shower and get to bed."

"Alright I'll give you that one. I'm going to go out and see if I can find some sweet thing to put me to sleep." Derek said as he got off from the couch and headed for his shoes and jacket.

"Be safe out there eh it's late."

"I'm always pretty boy. I'll see you tomorrow and I might stop in after work to see you at the bar."

"It's Friday so the extra back up just in case would be nice."

"I'll do my best. Goodnight pretty boy."

"Good night."

With that Derek was out the door and Spencer was heading into the bathroom to shower. Once he was showered and clean from all those smells of other humans and wolves he felt like he could finally sleep. He curled up into bed and let the exhaustion take over him.


	8. Unhealthy Love Part 2

Unhealthy Love Part 2

Reid walked into the apartment he shared with Jake. Jake closed and locked the door behind him at that sound Reid knew he would be in trouble. The dinner hadn't gone as horrible as he thought it would go, but the second he went to the washroom he knew that Jake would say something. When he got back from the washroom and Jake wanted to leave right away he knew that him and Hotch had gotten into it and Reid knew that he would be the one to pay for it. All he could do was hope that it wouldn't be too bad, he was already still hurt from last night when he had gotten home late and Jake was drunk.

Reid turned around so he could look at Jake he was about to say something when his face erupted with pain. Jake had punched him on his left side, the side that was already bruised from last night. The force was strong enough to knock Reid into the wall just off from the door.

"So that's what he looks like eh. That's what got you all acting like a whore."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone but you. I've told you that and I'm sure he would have told you the same if you asked him."

Reid was trying to calm him down but he knew it wouldn't work. It never worked, once Jake had made up his mind that he was cheating there was no changing it.

"Oh he denied it, but I didn't expect him to admit it. I told you tonight would cost you, but I'm feeling in a good mood right now so I'm going to let you choose your punishment. Now say thank you."

"Thank you."

"You can either take a beating and then clean this entire apartment with a tooth brush. Or we are going to go over to my friend's place and the three of us are going to fuck all night long take your pick."

Reid couldn't believe this; having to actually pick a way for his own boyfriend to punish him. He actually had to pick between getting beaten more than he already was, or having sex with some stranger and Jake all night. Reid had been forced into doing that more than once and he couldn't do that again so he really didn't have a choice. He was hoping that Jake would go to bed after the beating or out for a drink. If he did then Reid knew he could leave and go to Hotch's place. He couldn't do this anymore he didn't want to feel like this.

"The first one."

"Aww that's a shame I was really looking forward to the second one. Oh well."

Jake smiled as he punched Reid in the face right on his nose. Blood immediately started to pour out of it; Reid thought for sure it was broken. That was just the start though; Jake kept punching him across his face and head. When he was satisfied with that he went to town on Reid's torso hitting him in the stomach and ribs on both sides. Reid had fallen to the floor after a few blows to his stomach. The pain was intense especially, because he was already hurt from last night. Jake didn't let up though he continued to punch Reid across the face and kick him in the stomach, ribs, and back with as much force as he could. Reid knew that he would have a few broken ribs by the end of this. He also knew there was no way he would be able to go to work tomorrow no matter how much he tried.

Finally after what felt like hours, but was really not even fifteen minutes Jake was done with his assault. Reid couldn't move even if he wanted to in that moment. His whole body screamed in pain. He could feel the blood running down his face from the blows, he could see black spots dancing in front of his eyes, but he fought them back. He couldn't pass out right now he had to hang on and hope he could get away from Jake. Jake stepped back to look at his painting before he spoke.

"You look so beautiful like this. I'm going to go out and see that friend of mine. While I am gone you will clean this place from top to bottom. If I were you I would hope I'm in a better mood by the time I come back, because if not that second option will need to be done. Now get to work whore."

With that Jake walked out of the apartment and left Reid lying there on the floor. Reid knew he had to get up off the floor and get out of here as fast as he could. He didn't want to risk Jake coming back early possibly changing his mind on going out. Slowly Reid pushed himself up off of the floor into a sitting position. His ribs were killing him he sat there for a few moments trying to get his breath. If he could just breathe then he could breathe through the pain long enough for it to be bearable to stand up. After a few good deep breaths Reid went to stand up on his feet. He swayed a little, but he was able to finally stand straight. Now that he was standing he didn't waste any time he grabbed his keys and took off for his car that was thankfully out front. He got in and took off for Hotch's apartment.

Hotch was pacing around his living room. He didn't like how dinner went especially when Reid went to the washroom afterwards. Looking back Hotch could tell that Reid didn't eat very much in fact he didn't eat much at all recently. You could tell he was getting thinner which, Hotch could assume was from stress and being in that relationship with Jake wasn't helping any. Reid had always been on the thin side it was just how his body worked and his mind on more than one occasion had forgotten to eat. Hotch remembered there were a few times on cases where Hotch or Morgan would actually have to tell him to stop what he was doing and go eat something. Jake didn't appear to be the type of a man that would take care of Reid. It wasn't that Reid couldn't take care of himself he could, he has been doing it since he was ten plus taking care of his mother. Reid knew how to be an adult before anyone on the team did even himself, and he was twenty-five at the time.

What bothered Hotch the most was how Jake spoke about Reid sleeping with himself, Rossi and Morgan while on cases. Hotch knew that Reid would never have said they did so where Jake came up with that idea was insane. Hotch didn't care if Reid was gay and he wouldn't care if he was sleeping with someone on the team. If he was honest with himself he would prefer it would be him that Reid was sleeping with. From the moment Reid got on the team Hotch felt something for him and over the years as he watched Reid grow and come alive more his interest had only grown with him. When he got divorced that's when the feelings really started to take off, mostly because now they could. He wasn't with Haley so to have feelings for another person wasn't cheating. Hotch never said anything or acted on his feelings that would have been wrong even if it turned out that Reid felt the same. He was his boss and he knew that Strauss would have a field day with it. Still that didn't stop the lingering looks he gave Reid or him trying to come up with an excuse to just talk to Reid. The problem was it was really easy to try and think of something to ask Reid. He knew practically everything all you had to do was pick a topic and he could talk for hours about it. That was part of the reason why Hotch loved him so much. Reid was unique there wasn't anyone else like him and there never would be and Hotch couldn't lose him.

These thoughts in his head made it impossible for Hotch to relax, hence why he spent the last hour or so pacing around his living room slowly removing his clothes. He was now wearing his button down shirt, but with no tie and his sleeves rolled up and his pants. His mind couldn't stop going back to the bruising on the side of Reid's face today. It looked deep and painful. Hotch could tell that he had been hit multiple times for it to be that horrific. Hotch had never met Jake before tonight and based on his size Hotch was surprised there wasn't more bruising on Reid. The man was easily twice Reid's size so for him to be getting punched it would be very painful. The knock on the door made Hotch stop pacing. Foolishly he let his hopes up that it would be Reid on the other side of the door, but he knew better. Hotch knew he couldn't hope that Reid had come to his senses and left Jake. Hotch knew that with abuse victims it wasn't that cut and dry. Ninety percent of abuse victims believe it was their fault and that the abuser loves them, making that much harder for them to leave. Hotch took a deep breath and headed across his living room to answer his front door.

What was standing on the other side he couldn't believe. There standing on the other side of his door was a bruised and bloody Reid. Hotch could feel his heart breaking at the sight before him. It reminded him so much of when he was taken by Tobias Hankel two years ago. He was so young then and looking at him now he didn't look much older.

"Oh Spencer." Hotch's voice was soft and gentle much like the one he used with his son.

Reid looked at Hotch before he spoke.

"He abuses me." Reid whispered.

Hotch gave him a small smile as he put his hand on the side of Reid's face that wasn't too badly bruised. He gently rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up."

Hotch put his hand back down and helped Reid inside his apartment. Reid was in a lot of pain especially his ribs he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for weeks. Hotch lead Reid into his bathroom and had him sit down on the close lid of the toilet seat. Hotch grabbed a cloth from the cabinet and ran it under warm water before ringing it out. He gently began to wash off the blood that was covering Reid's face. Reid tried his best to hide the whimpers and winces he didn't want Hotch to know just how horribly he felt. He couldn't help it when Hotch hit his nose though. Hotch put the cloth down once the blood was off and looked at Reid's nose.

"It's not broken." Reid whispered to Hotch's silent question.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I've had it broken many times in the past."

"By him?"

"No growing up."

"You have some cuts on your face."

"Probably from his ring."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Reid looked down he knew he should tell Hotch about his ribs, but he didn't want him to worry. Reid knew how to handle pain he had been doing it since he was little. He had always done it on his own and he continued to do so. Even after Tobias he took care of himself until Morgan forced his way in it, still he did it on his own. He could do this on his own as well. Hotch bent down so he could look Reid in the eyes as he spoke.

"Spencer I know you are used to doing everything alone, but you are not alone anymore. You have the team you have me, we're a family we help each other. If you're hurt somewhere you need to tell me not only as a friend, but as your boss I need to know."

"I'm fine my ribs are just a little sore. I'm fine really it's nothing."

"I can tell by your breathing that it's more than nothing. Let me see."

"I'm fine really."

"Spencer do not do this. Don't shut yourself out from everyone. I'm right here for you show me please."

Hotch kept his voice calm and even. He didn't want to sound like he was demanding something, but he also didn't want to speak to Reid like he spoke to Jake. Reid wasn't a kid he was just scared and in pain. Which considering he had been abused for the past year was understandable. Slowly Reid let out a shaky breath as he went to move his shirt up so Hotch could see the damage. Hotch closed he eyes for a mere moment when he saw all the bruising and the new ones coming through on Reid's skin. He needed that moment so he could collect himself and not go over to Reid's place and kill Jake. When he opened his eyes he then began to examine the wounds on Reid's torso. He immediately went to his ribs which you could tell were bruised and most likely fractured.

"You should go to the hospital and get some x-rays."

"Nothing is broken."

"You could still have internal bleeding."

"I would know if I had it. My brain doesn't hurt just my face. I have no headaches, dizziness, or nauseated. My stomach doesn't hurt only my ribs and my breathing is sore, but that's from my ribs. If I was bleeding internally there would be extensive bruising on my stomach which there isn't. They'll ask what happened, I'll lie and say I got mugged, they'll run test that will come back fine, try to force drugs into me I'll refuse them and then they will send me home telling me to take it easy for a few days. Don't really see a point in going."

"Why would you lie about what happened?"

Reid put his shirt back down mentally yelling at himself for the little slip at the same time.

"Because it's not their business."

"And"

"And they would call the cops who would have no choice but to charge Jake."

"And you think I won't go over there and charge him?"

"You said earlier today you wouldn't be my boss."

"I'm not right now. Right now I'm your very concerned friend who might call another concerned friend to have him arrest said asshole."

"Please just drop this."

"Drop this? Drop the fact that you show up at work multiple times injured. Drop the fact that you look like you've lost thirty pounds in the last year. Drop the fact that you show up at my doorstep at nine o'clock at night bruised with blood all over your face. What part of that am I supposed to drop?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have come here I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I'm gonna go."

"Oh no you are not leaving. You have nothing to be sorry for at all. Jake is the one that did this to you. Jake is the one that has played around with your head to the point where you think you are in the wrong. You didn't force me into this I offered to help you. I offered to help you, because I care about you and I can't just sit back and watch Jake kill everything about you. The others have noticed something has been wrong with you for almost a year now. They just don't know what it is, because they have no idea you have a boyfriend. If they did they would have been riding your ass all year about how he's changed you."

Reid just looked down it was hard to hear what Hotch was saying, because part of his brain knew it was true. None of this was his fault, but there was this voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was his fault. He had feelings for Hotch and he must have let them show at some point for Jake to think he was cheating on him. This was his fault on some level.

"Spencer why don't we go and sit in the living room and talk. We can figure this out."

Reid just gave a nod to that. Hotch helped Reid get up, he could tell that he was in an incredible amount of pain and Hotch couldn't blame him. Slowly they walked back over to Hotch's couch where Hotch gently helped Reid to sit down. Hotch then sat down beside him. Hotch could see pain written all over Reid's face and in his eyes. He knew that Reid probably wouldn't go for it, but he had to ask anyways.

"Spencer do you want something for the pain? I have over the counter every day run of the mill pain medication, but I also have something stronger to help the pain."

"No I'll be fine."

"You're in a lot of pain you can't deny that."

"I know, and I know the likelihood of me relapsing off pain medication isn't that strong. I'm just not comfortable with it yet. There's always this little voice in the back of my head telling me how it would be so easy to just slip from one single pill. I don't want to risk it. I'm not ready for that yet."

"That's perfectly fine. It's your decision on if and when you decide to take pain medication again. We need to talk about what happened tonight."

"I know I just… I don't know where to start."

"How about I ask you questions and you can answer them and when you start to get going you can just keep going."

"Okay."

Reid sat back trying to ease some of the pain in his ribs. He placed the side of his face against the back of the couch and turned to face Hotch. Hotch was sitting there with his body turned so he was sitting sideways on the couch. He could look at Reid better like this and it felt more personal rather than professional.

"When in your relationship did the abuse start?"

"It was small things at first never hitting. It was two months, three weeks and four days into the relationship when he started to yell at me or call me names. Each time though he would apologize and I would let it go. It made sense he had been out of work and was stressed out about losing his apartment, bills etc. People get stressed and they react differently than they normally would. It should have been a warning sign, but my mind never registered as such. It was just normal human behaviour."

"When was the first time he hit you?"

"Six months, two weeks and one day was the first time he hit me. He had been drinking fairly heavily that day. He still was out of work and he at that point was living with me. Three and a half months into our relationship he lost his apartment due to unpaid rent. I told him he could stay for a little while until he found a job, but he never did. We had just gotten back from that case in Omaha, Oklahoma. You had dropped me off, because it was too late for the subway. He saw someone dropping me off and when I got inside he questioned me about it. That wasn't the first time he had asked about the team so he already knew about you and the others. I told him it was you I really didn't think anything of it, but he did. He accused me of cheating on him, said that I wasn't even on a case just spent a couple of days with you. I of course denied it and that made it worse. He hit me a few times and the next morning he apologized for it. It got worse as time went on and he stopped apologizing, even going as far as having me apologize for doing something wrong. Punishments, is what he called it and he kept coming up with new ones. There would be times when he would make me choose between one or the other like tonight."

"What happened tonight?"

Hotch's voice was soft and gentle. On the outside his face was full of concern and understanding, but on the inside was a completely different story. On the inside it was full of homicidal rage for Jake and what he had done to Reid. He wanted to go over there and give him a choice of a punishment just to see how he liked it. He couldn't do that right now, no right now he needed to be here with Reid and help him through this. Tomorrow on the other hand was a different story. Tomorrow he would be back at work being Agent Hotchner, while Reid will be here curled up in bed healing.

"He kept accusing me of being a whore saying how we were sleeping together. He was always like that with Morgan and Rossi but when it was you there was something different in him. He had convinced himself completely that we were in love and sleeping together behind his back. It didn't matter how many times I told him you weren't gay he didn't care. He said tonight he could tell that I had been lying. He said he could see it in the way you talked about me and how you looked at me. So he gave me a choice the first option was a beating and having to clean the entire apartment with a tooth brush. The second was going over to his friends place and being there all night."

"You choose the first one."

"Ya. I knew that after he was done he would leave me alone and go out expecting that I would be cleaning. I knew that if I choose option one then when he left I could leave."

"Why not choose option two though? You wouldn't have gotten beaten if you had."

"If I had left with him to go to his friends place it would have been worse."

"How so?"

Reid looked down and Hotch knew that it wasn't what he was expecting Reid to answer. Hotch now knew that the level of abuse had escalated over the course of their relationship to the highest level. He couldn't assume though, he needed Reid to say it so his mind would stop creating the worst case scenario.

"This stays between us?"

"Of course."

"No judgement?"

"Never Spencer."

"Sometimes he would punish me by forcing me into having a threesome. Sometimes I would have a choice between that or something else. There was only one time I choose that over the other option. I had been working late and I forgot to get groceries, because of that he wouldn't let me eat. It had been three weeks and it was either a threesome or I couldn't eat yet. So I picked the threesome so I could eat. That was ironic, because afterwards I felt so horrible with myself that the sight or the thought of food made my stomach turn. I didn't eat for two days afterwards."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I love him. We hear it all the time from victims of domestic abuse and every time we tell them the same thing. That he doesn't love you that it isn't what love is supposed to feel like and yet I can't help, but say the same thing. I love him and he loves me."

"This isn't what love feels like."

"Love has only ever felt like this. This is the only type of love that I have known."

"What about past relationships?"

"Didn't really have many. The ones that I did he always cheated on me or said horrible things to me."

"Growing up with your parents; your mother?"

"My father was abusive towards her and I. He used to tell me how he loved me one day and then the next he was saying I ruined his life and hitting me. As for my mother I love her and I know it's not her fault she was ill, but that didn't make what she would say to me any less painful. There were times when she was having an episode that she would say horrible things to me, she would hit me and lock me into a closet or outside for hours. This type of love is truly the only love I've ever known."

Hotch couldn't help it any longer he reached out and pulled Reid into a hug. Being careful of his ribs Reid allowed the hug and hugged back. It felt nice to be hugged he couldn't remember the last time that Jake had hugged him or even held him. He was so tired he could have fallen asleep right there if it wasn't for Hotch's voice by his ear.

"What about me?" it was barely a whisper, but Reid heard it.

"What about you?"

Hotch pulled back slightly just enough so that they were now face to face.

"You said this was the only type of love that you know, but what about me and the love I feel for you."

"Love of friendship is different than other love."

Reid was hoping that was what Hotch had meant. Don't get him wrong he would die this instant if Hotch meant love in a romantic sense, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up only to be disappointed. Hotch brought his hand to the side of Reid's face that was less injured. He gently rubbed his thumb along his cheek as he spoke.

"I don't mean that kind of love."

"What kind do you mean?"

"I mean I'm in love with you Spencer."

Reid wanted so badly to pull away from Hotch's touch and force his mind to be rational. The problem was Reid felt like he was dreaming. To hear those words that he longed to hear for so long was almost enough to bring him to tears. Reid kept his voice to a whisper just like Hotch had done so.

"You're not gay."

"I've never been with men only women. From the moment I saw you though something happened to me. I couldn't stop looking at you and at first I thought it was curiosity at a new member, but as time went on I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when I was with Haley I was thinking about you. When we got divorced it went to a whole new level where I would dream and fantasies about you. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know you were gay and when I found out you were with Jake. I've wanted to tell you that I love you for over a year now."

"The director won't like this if he finds out, Strauss won't like this you know that. You're my boss we can't do this no matter how much I want to."

"You want to?"

"I've been in love with you for a long time."

Reid wasn't able to get anymore out before he felt another set of lips on his. Hotch couldn't believe he had just heard Reid the man that he loved tell him that he loved him to. He had waited and waited to be able to taste and feel Reid's lips and he wasn't about to waste another second more. It took Reid a few seconds to get over the shook before he kissed back, but when he did Hotch could feel the desperation and wanting in the kiss. Hotch licked at Reid's lips seeking permission to enter which Reid was more than willing to give. Hotch took control of the kiss and Reid was completely fine by it. He loved the feel of Hotch's tongue against his. He couldn't remember when a kiss had felt this good, this arousing. When Hotch finally pulled away he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that with everything that just happened."

"It's okay I would be lying if I said I didn't want it or didn't enjoy it. I'm surprised though that you feel this way."

"To be honest so was I, but once I accepted it, this love grew so fast that I feel like I'm drowning. I never felt that way with Haley it's almost like you're my soul mate and my soul doesn't want to be ignored any longer."

"But Jake I'm still with him."

That statement made Hotch pull back from their closeness to really get a good look at Reid. He couldn't tell if he was seriously considering going back to him or not.

"Do not tell me you still want to be with him."

"No I don't mean it like that. I don't want to be with him, but I haven't told him that yet and for some reason this feels like cheating. I know that doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to make any sense to other people it only has to make sense to yourself. I can understand wanting to break up face to face with him, but you have to also see the danger in that."

"I know Jake would never allow that to happen."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"No"

"Then you are not with him. It's that simple in this situation."

"Looking back I just can't believe it turned out this way. He was so different I never expected things to go the way that they have."

"You know just as well as I do how abusers go about getting their victims Spencer. I also want to make it very clear I am not sitting here demanding a relationship. I understand that after what happened it will take you some time to get past everything and start to trust on a more intimate level again. I'm not asking for a relationship, all I am asking is for whatever you are willing to give."

"I do want to be with you, but I don't want what happened with Jake to interfere with that. I just need time to get past everything, but I wouldn't be saying no to taking things slow and see how they go."

"I can go as slow as you need me to. You do need to remember I have never done this with a man before so patients and understanding would be appreciated."

"Of course. I guess I should get going you need to sleep for work tomorrow."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"Probably a hotel for the night. Tomorrow I'll figure out what to do about Jake."

"You can't honestly think for a second that I would let you leave tonight. Spencer you're staying here with me where I can keep an eye on you. As for Jake tomorrow we can both work that out. I'll be at work and you will be here in bed healing all day."

"I'm not going to argue the no work tomorrow point, because I agree. However, it's alright I don't mind staying in a hotel you don't have to worry about me."

"I won't worry about you with you safe here in my home. Do not make me order you."

"Fine I'm in too much pain to argue with you right now."

"Well not sure that is a good thing, but I'll take it."

"What am I going to do about Jake?"

"I think for tonight we don't need to figure that out. Tomorrow we can try and come to a solution. For now I think it would be a good idea for us to get into bed."

"Sounds good."

Hotch helped Reid get up and walk down to his bedroom. Hotch asked if Reid wanted something to change into, but he denied it. After Hotch got Reid to sit on the bed he went to grab his clothes to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. When he came back Reid was in bed lying down. Hotch climbed into bed and curled under the covers. He didn't waste a second before he pulled Reid into his arms Reid couldn't remember the last time he was held like this. Usually Jake would just want to have sex and then that was it. There was no cuddling or any sort of intimate touching. Reid had forgotten how much he missed it; there was nothing that Reid wanted more than to stay like this forever. His body was sore, but in that moment he didn't care he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Hotch's arms around him.

Reid woke the next morning to find himself alone in bed; and judging by the lack of heat on Hotch's side he had been alone for a while. Reid slowly rolled over and almost yelled from the sudden pain that filled his body. The pain was always worst in the mornings and today was no different. He was now laying on his opposite side and he saw there was a letter sitting there. Reid carefully reached out to grab the letter and read it at his speed. The letter was of course form Hotch stating that he had gone to work and didn't expect to see him there. That if he wanted any pain medication it was in the bathroom, though Hotch left out the fact that he had taken his narcotics with him to work just in case. Hotch was very clear that he didn't want Reid to do much, but rest all day and if his pain was too much to call him right away. Hotch was still worried about any form of internal bleeding, but Reid was insistent that he was fine. Once Reid was done reading the letter he very carefully got up so he could go to the washroom. Once he was done he returned to the bed and curled back up to try and sleep the pain away.

Hotch had gotten to the office before anyone else as he usually does. He couldn't believe how great he slept last night with Reid curled up in his arms. He hadn't felt this way with Haley and he married her. He didn't know what it was about Reid, but he had this hold on him and he couldn't ignore it any longer. He was thrilled that Reid felt the same and was willing to take things slow. Hotch was more than okay with taking things slow he had never been with a man before so he himself was a little worried and nervous about how to proceed with things. Hotch pushed all of that aside and focused on his work until he saw Morgan come in. When he saw him sitting down at his desk with his cup of coffee is when Hotch decided to call him up into his office. A few moments later Morgan was sitting in front of Hotch in one of the two chairs across from his desk.

"There is something we need to discuss."

"Alright what's going on?"

"What I am about to tell you is between two friends about another friend. I am not your boss and we are not discussing a teammate."

"This is about Reid isn't it?"

"It is. Something has happened and he could really use his best friend right now."

"What's going on?"

"Reid didn't want anyone to know, but he has a boyfriend named Jake Henderson."

"He has a boyfriend? Reid's gay?"

Morgan couldn't believe that his best friend was gay and he didn't even tell him. He didn't even know that Reid was in a relationship with someone. Morgan couldn't believe that his best friend didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him that he was gay.

"He is and has been seeing Jake for just about a year now. He didn't want the team to know, because he was worried we would see him differently. I only found out when I overheard him speaking on the phone with him. I told him that we wouldn't care if he was gay that it wouldn't change how we thought of him. He felt like it was just one more thing that made him different."

"That's insane why would him being gay make him stand out any more than his intelligence. None of us would care if he was gay it's just one more piece of the puzzle to who he is."

"I've told him that many times before, but I think it was more the fact that if he told everyone he had a boyfriend they would want to meet him. That was the root of all the issues. I'm sure you have noticed him acting differently, being more withdrawn and distant from us especially Rossi, you and I over the last six or seven months."

"Ya of course we didn't hang out as much as we used to. I just figured something was going on with his mom or he was going through some things so I gave him some space. I had no idea it was connected to something like this."

"What I am about to tell you stays between us no one else can know unless Reid says otherwise."

"You have my word."

"Jake has been abusing Reid for close to nine months now. That bruise that he had yesterday came from him."

"What?"

Morgan could feel the age building up in his body. He knew that something was going on with Reid yesterday. There was no way that Reid would let someone random drunk person hit him for no reason and get away with it. Morgan wanted to go and find this son of a bitch and beat the hell out of him.

"When I called Reid into my office I questioned him about it and he denied it. I got him to invite Jake out for dinner last night until then I had never met him. It was obvious he didn't want to, but he knew I wasn't going to let this go so he called him and he was to meet us at the end of the day. He was late and when he did show up he didn't even acknowledge that I was there. Throughout dinner he spoke about how he didn't like Reid working for the BAU. It didn't get interesting until Reid left to go to the washroom he accused not only myself but Rossi and you of sleeping with Reid while on cases. He of course denied it just like he would have already. It was obvious that he was controlling and abusive, but before I could really get into it he got Reid and they left."

"Where is Reid now?"

"He's safe. He showed up at my place last night just around nine. Jake had beaten him worse. There was blood all over his face and he has some serious bruising as well as a couple of fractured ribs. He told me about how it all started and that he didn't want to press charges against him."

"Doesn't want to press charges seriously?"

"We see it all the time I'm sure you saw it more in Chicago working at the PD. Abuse victims almost never press charges in fear of what could happen. What I need you to do is to go to my place after lunch and speak with him. I wasn't able to convince him to press charges, but I am hoping his best friend might be able to do so. If he does then I want you to go over to where Jake is and arrest him. Arrest him, not beat him to a pulp, not kill him, arrest him I mean it."

"I'll go see him, but I won't make any promises not to hurt Jake if he resists arrest."

"Here's my spare key he might be sleeping when you get there try not to scare him if he is."

"I'll do my best to see if I can get him to press charges."

"Thank you Derek."

"I guess I better get to work now that Reid isn't here to do half my files." Morgan said with a smirk as he headed out of Hotch's office.

When lunch time came around Morgan grabbed his jacket and headed out for his car. He made his way over to Hotch's apartment so he could speak with Reid. It was just a little after noon when he left the BAU so he was hoping that Reid was awake. Morgan still couldn't believe that Reid hadn't told him that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend. Morgan couldn't help, but feel a little hurt and betrayed that his best friend felt like he couldn't confide in him with something like this. He was going to ask Reid why when he saw him he had to know. He thought their friendship went both ways, but now Morgan was questioning that. Morgan pulled up to Hotch's place and got out of his car. He headed up to his apartment and tried the door to see if it was unlocked it wasn't. So he used the key that Hotch had given him so he could enter the apartment. He didn't see Reid in the living room so he headed down the hall to see if he could find the bedroom. He had never been in Hotch's apartment before so he really didn't know where he was going. He walked by the bathroom and then Jake's room; finally he came to the last room at the end of the hall and saw that the door was slightly opened. He carefully opened the door so he could walk in and saw Reid asleep in the bed. He didn't wake him right away instead he went over so he could see Reid's face better and sure enough there were more deep bruising all over his face. Reid was wearing a t-shirt so Morgan could see the bruising on his arms as well, bruising he didn't see yesterday due to the long sleeved shirt he wore.

Morgan knew he had to contain his anger when he spoke with Reid he didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was. So with that in mind Morgan gently called Reid's name out. Just like Morgan expected Reid woke up at the sound of his voice, fear clear in his eyes until he registered that it was Morgan standing there and not Jake. When the fear was gone confusion and pain set in on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Reid's voice was just above a whisper, but Morgan could hear the pain in his voice.

"Hotch sent me to check up on you." Morgan sat down on the side of the bed he didn't want to make Reid get up and walk down to the living room. He was in pain Morgan could see that clearly ,though he didn't know how deep his bruising went on his body, Hotch did inform him on Reid's ribs and Morgan knew that was painful.

"So he told you."

"He did this morning when I got to work."

"I can't believe he went behind my back and told you this." Anger could be heard in Reid's voice.

"Hey he had every reason and right to tell me. You're my best friend and I just found out that you not only have a boyfriend, but being abused. Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't have any right to tell you about my personal life."

"When it's something as serious as this he did. He's worried about you Reid and he obviously didn't trust himself to be around Jake. Though, I don't think I would be any better than him right now. Why didn't you tell me you were gay man?"

"After what happened between you and Buford, I was worried that if you found out I was gay than things would change. I didn't know how you would feel about it and I didn't want to lose our friendship over something like this."

"Reid you're my best friend I don't care if you are straight, gay or a transgender stripper. I love you like a brother and what your sexual orientation is will never change that. What happened with Carl growing up has nothing to do with how I feel about gay people. I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I understand why you didn't and I'm not mad. Though, I think it's safe to say that I should stop trying to hook you up with girls." Morgan joked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yes definitely would be helpful. That doesn't mean you can start setting me up with guys." Reid joked back.

"Ya I won't be doing that, but I make no promises about Garcia if you tell the rest of the team."

"I don't know what to do about that."

"Well we can always figure that out. Right now I want to know about Jake."

"What about him?"

"Seriously? Reid he has been beating you for months. We need to do something about this."

"I left him last night there is nothing left to do."

"There's plenty left to do. Where is he living? What does he do for a living? When can I go arrest his ass?"

"We were living together, he's not working right now and I'm not pressing charges."

"First thing is first he's in your apartment right now?"

"Yes"

"Then how do you plan on getting him out and keeping him away?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why won't you just file charges against him man?"

"I'm scared." Reid whispered with his eyes turned down so he couldn't see Morgan's face. Morgan reached a hand out to grab Reid's in his gently.

"It's okay to be scared and I don't blame you one bit. But Reid, think about how scared you are right now do you want to live in that fear for God knows how long. If you don't have him arrested he's not just going to leave you alone. You'll constantly be watching your back and waiting for him to make a move. The fear you feel right now will never go away it will only get worse. I know you're scared, but you can make that go away if you just let me arrest him. His ass will be in jail for years and years to come and you'll be safe."

"What about going to court?"

"You might not have to he might just plead guilty or the DA could maybe work something out so there is no court. Look let's not focus on that right now, right now you need to be brave and let me arrest this son of a bitch. Hotch and I will keep you safe you know that."

"I know."

"All you have to do is just say the words and I will take care of this. Trust me Reid."

Reid was silent for a few minutes and Morgan let him have his silence. Morgan knew that Reid needed to think about his decision. Reid's mind worked in a calculating way, his mind went over every possibility and evaluated which one would be the best solution for the situation he was in. It worked for him in the field and saved no only his own life many times, but the lives of the team as well. Morgan sat there just holding Reid's hand trying to be supportive of his friend silently. Finally Reid had made the decision and he looked up at Morgan.

"Okay I'll press charges, but I'm not going to the hospital to get looked at."

"That's alright you don't have to. You're making the right decision Reid. It's going to be okay and in time this will all be behind you."

"I'm assuming you're going to be the one to arrest him."

"I will be. Is he at your place now?"

"Probably yes. Can you just do me a favor though before you go?"

"Ya anything."

"Just stay a little while longer. The pains really bad right now."

"Of course I will stay with you. Do you want something for the pain or do you just want to talk and try to take your mind off from it?"

"Talk, I'm trying not to take anything."

Morgan took off his jacket and placed in down on the chair off to the side of the room. He went back and sat down on the bed and they talked about nothing for a while. This wasn't the first time that Reid had asked for Morgan to stay and talk to him. Morgan remembered when Reid was going through withdrawals and Morgan had done the same thing. He had sat down with Reid and they talked and played cards; Morgan was trying to help Reid get his mind off the pain and the withdrawals from the dilaudid. No one on the team knew that Morgan had been there for Reid during this time it was their own secret. The team knew he was on drugs and they knew he had gotten off from them when his behaviour changed back to normal after the case down in New Orleans. Morgan stayed with Reid sitting on the bed talking and at one point Morgan went and grabbed some cards off from Hotch's living room table. Morgan knew he needed to arrest Jake, but right now Reid needed him to help him get through the pain and that was Morgan's first priority. So he stayed with Reid until Hotch came home from work. At that point Reid was just starting to fall asleep so Hotch and Morgan talked in the living room.

Morgan told Hotch how Reid was scared to press charges, but that he was finally able to convince him to do so. They spoke about the possibility of Reid not having to go through court and Hotch suggested that if it was alright with Reid to have Rossi run the interrogation. He might have more luck with getting a confession out of Jake. Hotch told Morgan that he would take pictures of Reid's injuries and have them sent over so they could use it as evidence. Morgan told Hotch why he stayed and that Reid had yet to take anything for the pain. Hotch told Morgan that he would see what he could do about getting Reid to take something for the pain if it got to the point where he couldn't handle the pain. Morgan left to go and arrest Jake; while Hotch went into the bedroom to see that Reid was barely awake. He told him that he needed to take the pictures and Reid wasn't too happy about it, but he understood that they would need evidence so he allowed it. Once that was done Hotch tried to get Reid to eat something, but Reid was in too much pain to even try and Hotch had decided to let that one go. Instead he got changed and crawled into bed and held Reid. After half an hour Reid was finally asleep.


	9. Secrets of the Past

_**A/N: Alright I was up late doing some reading and I came across this story that was heart warming and well written by a fellow author. This story was about Reid being a past prostitute and the team finds out. It is written by Cr8zymommy and it's called Past and Present. It's such a sweet one-shot that it has literally inspired me to write something. So if anyone likes some Reid angst with the team comforting him I highly suggest you read this one-shot, because it is just amazing. I have found a lot of good stories on this site, I've found a few amazing ones, but I have only found a handful of ones that are inspiring for me to write afterwards and this is one of them. So I completely encourage you to read the story it's beautiful. **_

_**Now on to this one-shot of my own, it's not up for being a story I just had to get this idea out there for my own. The team is back in Vegas for a case when one of the detectives discovers that Reid is with the FBI now. He causes some trouble for Reid and the team come to his defense.**_

Secrets of the Past

The team had been in Las Vegas for a few hours now. They were working a case where local prostitutes were being raped and killed. Seven have so far lost their life and the BAU were determined to put an end to this killer's parade. Reid hated cases that brought him back home, but this case was even worse than the other ones previous. This case had brought him back into the area that he used to live in. The area now was just as bad as it was when he was growing up in it. There were prostitutes and drug dealers on almost every corner, not even at night, but during the day as well. The crime rate in this area was higher than the average area in Las Vegas, due to the increase number of low risk victims. The houses weren't all run down; they were more on the medium-low side of the economical spectrum. They weren't run down and infested with insects or rodents. They weren't bad for those that didn't have high standards; more geared to that of a single parent household. Growing up Spencer always remembered living in the high level of the spectrum, but that all changed when his father left at the young age of ten. Reid had tried with everything in him to make it work. He pushed through for two years trying to balance school, the bills and his mother's worsening health all on his own. After two years though, he just couldn't do it anymore. The only way to get out of the debt was to sell the house and move into something cheaper. That's how they ended up in this neighborhood. Reid had never gotten in trouble with the law, but he did get harassed by the local police for being on the street. One officer used to harass him almost every day he was out there and Reid was hoping that that particular officer had moved on from this station. He was one of the very few who knew his real name and not just his street name. Reid had worked hard to put the past behind him and he had worked even harder to make sure that no one on the team found out about it.

Reid was over in the break room refilling his coffee when the one person he didn't want to see showed up beside him. It was officer Roberts who was now, Detective Roberts the lead detective on this case. Reid had recognized the name on the case files, but he never thought it would be this man. Reid had thought he would have long moved on to a better area. Now here he was with his team that didn't know about his past and the one man that actually knew who he used to be and hated him. Reid just tried to focus on his coffee and wanted to get the hell away from him. Detective Roberts had other ideas though.

"Well well well it if isn't Spencer Reid or should I call you Marcus?" Detective Roberts laughed. "Who would have thought someone as disgusting as you would ever become a G Man? Let me guess you slept your way to the top."

"I see you haven't changed after all these years. In fifteen years I have become a Federal Agent working with the BAU and you have only managed to become a detective in the same rundown area. Makes you think which one of us should be laughing at the other."

Reid went to walk away and back to the safety of the team in the conference room at the station. He stopped when he heard Detective Roberts voice.

"You are nothing but a worthless, disgusting whore that slept his way up to the FBI. They might not know you, but I do and it would be a shame if they ever found out about your past."

Reid didn't say anything he just went and continued to walk towards the conference room. Detective Roberts though followed him the whole way there. Inside the room the team was there as well as another detective.

"We can't get the prostitutes to talk. This area is different these prostitutes keep their mouth shut no matter what is going on. They will only talk to one of their own and never ever to a cop little lone a fed." Detective Voit said.

"I understand that, but we need to try and get through to one of them. These women are in danger they might talk to us." Morgan said

"Agent Morgan you don't know these women and men. They didn't just decide to be a prostitute one day they have literally been left with no choice. Some of these people have been doing this since they were sixteen or so. This is the only choice they have so they won't talk, because they know what will happen if they do." Detective Voit said

"No offense Detective, but they might not speak to you or your men for the reputation this station has for mistreating prostitutes in the area. I grew up in Vegas I know how this station has treated working girls in the past and it's far from legal. They may be more willing to speak with someone that has yet to disrespect or hurt them." Reid said

"Really did you grow up in this area?" Detective Roberts asked with a smirk

"We should go and speak to them ourselves, but send the less intimidating ones." Reid said

"Reid's right Hotch, Rossi and myself should stay back we might be too intimidating. Reid, Prentiss and JJ should go speak with them." Morgan said

"You three go do that we need to warn them and see if any of them recognize the profile." Hotch said

"Hey you just might see some of your old friends Agent." Detective Roberts said with a disgusted tone in his voice. Reid ignored the comment as well as the looks from his teammates.

"Let's head out."

Reid said as he walked out of the conference room and headed for the exit with JJ and Prentiss following behind him. Hotch didn't waste a second before he turned his attention to Detective Roberts. Over the years that Reid had been with the BAU there had been a few incidents where the local police had given Reid a hard time. Mostly it was due to his age and even at the age of twenty-five Reid still took some criticism for his young age.

"Detective do you have a problem with my agent?"

"Agent, I'd hardly call that an agent." Detective Roberts said

"If you have a problem with Agent Reid then I suggest you get over it, because the next time you speak to him with disrespect I will speak with your supervisor. I will not tolerate my agents being disrespected."

"Ya well maybe the next time you hire an agent you should make sure they don't have a criminal history."

"Reid doesn't have a criminal record." Morgan said in Reid's defense.

"Yes he does, a juvi record. He got it sealed by a judge when he turned eighteen. The judge knew that his mother was ill and took pity on him. Said he was a genius and that he shouldn't have to keep reliving his mistakes. Said his mind was too great of a gift to let it rot away. So with it sealed he was able to go to university. Maybe you should do better checks on your agents Agent Hotchner."

With that Detective Roberts and detective Voit left the three agents there in the room.

"This guy has to be lying there is no way that Reid, our Reid has a record." Morgan said

"He did say he knew this area." Rossi said

"Reid knows every area in the United States he reads anything with words in it." Morgan said

"The records are sealed so there isn't anything we can do about this right now. Once the case is over we can ask Reid, but it's his past and his business." Hotch said

"You know it is possible that it could just be underage gambling. Reid's father did walk out when he was ten and there's no way his mother would have been able to work. The record could be something small and simple like that. Just a way for him to help make money." Rossi said

"That might be it. For right now we have to focus on this case." Hotch said

Reid, Prentiss and JJ were walking up and down the street trying to get anyone that would listen to them. Reid didn't know if he should be happy or worried when he came across a familiar face. She was older now, it had been close to eight years since he had seen her. She had long red hair now, she would be thirty- two if Reid remembered properly and if she had told the truth about her age back then. She was thin and Reid knew all too well that it was a thinness associated with heroin. Reid walked over to her.

"Hey kitty cat."

She turned around and couldn't help, but smile when she saw Reid.

"Well if it isn't Marcus. What the hell are you doing here?"

"How have you been Kitty?"

"Oh you know just fine and dandy."

"You're looking pretty far gone."

"Well what can I say whatever keeps you going in the day. What brings you back here? I heard you left for university."

"I did and I am now working with the BAU."

"What's that?"

"It's a department in the FBI. I'm here with my team to investigate the murders of the working girls in the area."

"So you're a G man now eh. I don't know if I should say good for you or not."

"I need your help Kitty. My team and I want to catch this man that is killing these women. Talk to me help me out."

"You're just one of them now. Why the hell should I help you?"

"Because I'm not like them. Because a lot of women are being killed by this man and I want to help put an end to it. I'm not them I know what it's like to be out here you know that. Help me catch this guy."

Kitty stood there fidgeting and thinking about it. It was true that she knew Reid from way back. She didn't like that there was a serial killer out in the area. She had been worried ever since the first murder, but she still had to be out here.

"Look there is this guy that kinda creeps around here. I've seen him a few times he is usually here once a week. He just looks around for a little while then when he finally comes around to asking one of us. He goes for the birds their not blue, but they're no alumni. It's like he can spot them from a mile away, cuz once a week when he shows he waits for them to show. It doesn't matter how hot the other girls are he likes the birds."

"A lot of men do. What is more disturbing is there are a lot of men that like the baby birds. Do you know what he looks like?"

"Built, short brown hair, green eyes, I don't know maybe five foot seven, around one eighty. He shows up every single Tuesday around nine. He should show up tonight just like every week."

"Will you help me catch him?"

"What like bait? I'm an alum sweetheart you know that he won't go for me."

"I was more thinking along the lines of one of my teammates coming in and you teaching her the ropes. I just need you to play the part."

"Alright, but only cuz it's you and I don't like these birds dying."

"Thank you kitty cat. Come with me my two teammates are with me. We can go back to the station and set it all up. They don't know though, what I did growing up."

"I'm not gonna say anything hummingbird don't you worry."

"Thanks."

They made their way over to where Prentiss and JJ were talking to some other working girls. When they were next to them Reid spoke.

"Hey this is Kitty she's going to come in with us. She's seen the UnSub."

"That's great, because we have nothing." Prentiss said

"Hey I'm JJ and this is Emily. Thank you for agreeing to work with us on this. We really do need the help."

"Well I just don't want these girls dying no more. So let's just get this over with."

The four of them headed over to the SUV then headed off to the station to speak with the rest of the team. Once back at the station they headed into the conference room, but Detective Roberts was also there along with Morgan, Hotch and Rossi.

"Well looks like you brought back a stray." Detective Roberts said

"I see you're still an asshole." Kitty said

"You would know you've slept with hundreds of them."

"You know what fuck this I'm outta here. I don't need to take this shit from a bunch of cops."

Kitty turned to leave, but stopped as Reid grabbed her wrist gently.

"Cat wait."

"You know some things never change hummingbird."

"He's just a hobbyist, but my team they are defenders and they can make him leave. You're our only shot at getting this UnSub. Do this for the birds that have died and the ones that could be killed by this man. Come on kitty cat help me out."

"Kitty cat?" Prentiss whispered to Morgan.

"Hummingbird?" Morgan whispered back

"Fine, but the hobbyist leaves."

"Hobbyist?" Rossi asked

"A hobbyist is someone who patronizes working girls, and a defender is someone who defends them." Reid explained.

"It's whore language. I guess you never forgot the language eh agent." Detective Roberts said

"Detective Roberts get out. This is our investigation and you are now disrupting it. Get the hell out." Hotch said

"Fine by me I'm sick of being around hookers." Detective Roberts said as he headed out of the room to go back to his desk.

Kitty looked at Reid and then back to Hotch with a smile on her face.

"Well that has to be the best thing I've seen in a while." Kitty said

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Agent Hotchner. This is Agents Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ. You already know Reid."

"Kitty has seen who the UnSub might be." Reid said

"Can you tell us about him?" Rossi asked

"He shows up once a week every Tuesday around nine. He hangs around just watching for a few hours until he sees a bird he likes."

"Bird?" Morgan asked

"Bird is lingo for a working girl. There's baby bird and that's an underage prostitute. Bird are those that are just of age, but are fairly new to the game. Then you have the alumni they are of age, but have been in the game for at least five years or more." Reid explained

"I'm assuming you have a plan Reid?" Hotch asked

"We have no reason to arrest this man even if it's for solicitation of a prostitute. We need to catch him trying to abduct one."

"You want to put one of us in as bait." JJ said

"He's supposed to be there in three hours. We could just watch and wait for him to pick up a girl, but we can't guarantee we can follow him. If we send in Emily we can keep trace and follow her. When he tries something we can move in. We know that he doesn't do anything sexual with the women until he has them back at his location. When he goes to abduct Emily we can take him down then." Reid said

"It would allow us the chance to catch him in the action. If nothing else it would give us enough cause for a search warrant." Rossi said

"Ya, but it's dangerous for Emily to be doing this. Plus how do we know if he will even pick her?" Morgan said

"Emily is the physical type of this UnSub." Rossi pointed out.

"We can make her look the part and tech her a few terms. Then all she has to do is attract his interest." Reid said

"But how is she going to do that? There's no guarantee that the UnSub will pick her over the other girls that fit his type." Morgan said.

"Each bird that was taken was with an alumni. Us alumni we like to keep the birds and baby birds close until they get into the swing of things. She can hang around me and we can draw his attention to her. The birds that were taken they were shy and quiet types. They weren't aggressive to johns at all." Kitty supplied

"This station would have clothing for a working girl. They have a monthly quota they have to reach for solicitation. A lot of female detectives go undercover for it. We can have you looking and acting the part then we just have to wait." Reid said

"The choice is yours Prentiss. If you want to do this then we can set you up and have you monitored at all times." Hotch said as he looked at Prentiss.

"I'll do it. This may be our chance at nailing this guy. So what do I need to learn?"

"A bird is basically a newbie, but you are of age. You need to be shy and not fully confident in doing this job yet. Kitty will be right beside you and just act like your best friends. If other johns come up and approach you simple shake your head no. If they give you a hard time Kitty will chase them away. That's the point of the birds staying by the alumni. The alumni have more confidence and courage to stick up for themselves. They like to watch over the birds and make sure nothing happens to them." Reid said

"This guy he likes to talk to the birds before they go anywhere. Now it's only what I've heard from other girls that have seen it, but after a few minutes of sorting out the details. He takes you to the side alley where his van is. Birds don't ever get into cars alone. Birds like to keep it to a nearby motel or the alley so if something happens they can run. Alumni will willing get into a car cuz at this point we can keep ourselves safe. So when he tries to get the bird into his van they say no and he knocks them out and away they go." Kitty said

"We will get you though, before that happens. You will be wired so we can hear everything that is going on. If at some point you can't handle it say a safe word and we will get you out right away." Hotch said

"What type of things will he ask me?" Prentiss asked

"What type of things you do. He'll use the lingo FS is full service, BBBJ is bare back blowjob, he'll ask you if you are a CC Rider that means you charge less than two bills an hour. From what I've heard the more you say yes to the more interested he gets. He's asked a few other birds before he picks the one he wants. The one that gets picked is the one that is willing to do anything for anything." Kitty said

"The ones that will do anything for any price are the ones that no one misses when they're gone. They're the ones that are desperate and are doing the job, because there is no other way. They are also the easiest targets for the simple reason that no one will care if they live or die." Reid said

"Okay so basically I just agree to whatever he says for less than two hundred." Prentiss said

"Why don't you and Kitty go and get ready while we work out the other details." Hotch said

"Sounds good. Come on Kitty let's go see what we can find." Prentiss said with a smile.

Kitty looked over at Reid and only when Reid gave an encouraging nod did Kitty go with Prentiss.

"So where do you know her from?" Morgan asked

"She's an old friend from growing up." Reid answered

"Was she a prostitute when you knew her?" Rossi couldn't help but ask

"Why does that matter?" Reid asked

"It doesn't. I was just asking. She seems like she's been in the game for a while that's all."

"She's a good person. She has problems but who doesn't?"

"Based on the shaking and fidgeting I would say one of those problems is drugs." Rossi said

"So, because she does drugs that makes her a bad person? Lots of people have done drugs in their life that doesn't define who they are Rossi."

"I never said that they did kiddo."

"Kitty may not be perfect and ya she's got demons, but a lot of girls are alive today because she has protected them over the years. She has put her own life at risk to protect the birds and the babies."

"Including yours?" Hotch couldn't help but ask. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What?" Reid asked trying to think of something to say.

"You know her from when you were living here. That was eight years ago and you said she was a prostitute then. Which means she has been doing this job for at least eight or nine years. My guess would be closer to twelve or fourteen years. You know the lingo and how the streets work. You even know how this station treats them. That's a lot for someone to know about prostitution considering you wouldn't have been eighteen at the time." Hotch said

Reid didn't get the chance to answer, because Prentiss and Kitty came back into the room. Prentiss had some clothes in her hands that she could try on and see what would work. Kitty could tell the tension in the room the second she walked in. She went over to Reid's side and stood ready for a fight if need be.

"You alright?" She asked him in a serious tone not even bothering to whisper it.

"Ya everything is fine Cat. Did you find what you needed Em?"

"Ya got some clothes to try on. I figured I would grab the wire so I can try and hide it with what I pick out."

"We only have roughly two hours to set this whole thing up so let's get this worked out." Hotch said

With that the conversation was over and they all knew it. At least for now it would be over. Over the course of the next few hours they had prepped everything for the take down and stake out. Prentiss and Kitty were all set to go and they were already on the street. It took them a total of five hours from the time they began to prep and to take down the UnSub. Now they were all back at the station wrapping everything that they needed up. Officers went over to the UnSub's house to collect any evidence that he was in fact the man they were looking for. Sure enough he had videotaped everything he did to the women. It was a slam dunk case for the prosecutor. Prentiss had gone and gotten changed back into her normal clothing. Now they were all in the conference room including Kitty and Detective Roberts. Over the course of the evening Kitty's condition had gotten worse. It was clear that she needed a fix. Reid took the opportunity to speak to her before they had to fly back home.

"You alright there kitty cat?"

"Just fine and dandy."

"You're shaking pretty bad."

"Adrenaline."

"You and I both know that's not from adrenaline. You know I'll always be there for you."

"I know hummingbird, but this is one thing you won't be able to understand."

Reid took a moment to decide if he was going to say anything or not. Sure the team had all known about his drug problem they had been there to see it with the exception of Rossi. He too had figured it out though. The thing was Reid had never actually admitted it out loud to any of them. Even though they knew it felt like it was a huge step to say it out loud to them. It didn't help that Detective Roberts was still in the room.

"Yes I would."

Reid finally whispered to her, though they all heard him. The team had to admit they were shocked that Reid had said that. That was the closest thing to actually saying he was a drug addict that they had heard from him. They all stopped what they were doing when they heard Reid say that. Detective Roberts on the other hand was more than ready to play with this new piece of information. After the way this case had gone and the things said to him Detective Roberts was not going to let them leave without telling them the truth.

"Wow not only are you an ex whore you're also a drug addict. The FBI really knows how to pick em."

Reid's heart caught in his throat and what Detective Roberts had just said. Any doubt in the team's mind as to how close Reid and Kitty were just went out the window. Morgan didn't even wait for Reid to say anything to defend himself or deny it. He pushed Detective Roberts up against the wall with both his hands balled into the detective's shirt.

"You want to say that again?" Morgan growled

Hotch and Rossi went over to get Morgan off from Detective Roberts before he did anything to drastic. That didn't mean that Rossi and Hotch weren't pissed off either though.

"Morgan let him go now that's an order." Hotch said in an angry stern voice.

Morgan hesitated for a second before he slammed Detective Roberts into the wall as he let go of his shirt. Now it was Hotch's turn.

"Detective with the level of disrespect that you have shown not only to my agent but to this women who was helping with a case. I will be speaking with you chief of police and you can consider this your unofficial termination. By the time I am done with your chief of police you will be lucky if you can find another job guarding a food stand. Now I suggest you get the hell out of our site before Agent Morgan takes you out of this station."

The next few seconds felt like hours. They all stood and sat still no one moved. They all waited to see who would make the first move. The tension in the room was so thick the sharpest knife wouldn't have been able to cut through it. For a second you could see that Detective Roberts had thought about not moving and waiting to see if Morgan would. The look on Morgan's face though told otherwise. It was clear that he would drag him out of the station and he would be doing it with a smile on his face. Not even a minute later Detective Roberts was making his way out of the room. Though, it didn't seem to lessen the tension at all. Kitty was the one to break the silence.

"You were on drugs?" she whispered, but in the room it felt like she had just screamed it.

"Just over a year ago we were on a case. A serial killer was killing sinners, he would watch them from their webcams and when they made a sin he would go and kill them. We had profiled that it was a team based on the 9-1-1 calls that were made right before the killing. JJ and I went to speak with who we thought was just a witness. It turned out he was the UnSub we were looking for. He went out back into his barn and we had split up. JJ stayed out front of the barn and I went around back. At the time it made sense to split up and wait for back up. We had him pinned in the barn it was more dangerous out back so I went, because I had more field experience than JJ. What we didn't calculate were the chances of him already being outside of the barn. He came out of the cornfield and hit me over the head, then again when I was on the ground and I was out. He had split personalities, three of them to be exact. I spent two days roughly with him before I was found. During those two days he had beaten me and psychologically tortured me. He had also injected me with dilaudid eight times in two days."

"Drug store heroin. You would have been addicted by the third time he injected it into you." Kitty said

"Yes. During those two days at one point near the end he had killed me, but gave me CPR and brought me back. In the end I had shot him while he was forcing me to dig my own grave. I've been clean for ten months, two weeks and three days, but even still I don't know what made me continue the drug use. My memory definitely didn't help, but the thing is what bothered me the most was the fact that I killed him. The man that beat me was one personality, his father. The man that tortured me was a third personality, but the man that drugged me and saved my life was Tobias and the man that I shot. He was sick and dangerous, but the actual true person was just a gentle lost soul. I get what you're going through we all have our own demons. You deserve better than this life style. It's been thirteen years since you got into the game and you've survived all that time. It's time for you to get out and get sober."

"It's not that simple you know that."

"I do know that. I also know that you have family in Texas that would love to have you back. You don't have to decide today, but just promise me one thing. When you do decide that enough is enough call me and we can go through it together. Trust me withdrawals suck doing it alone."

"I promise, but don't hold your breath hummingbird. I need to get going I've been around far too many cops in the last few hours. Though he was right you guys are certainly defenders from what I've seen."

"Everyone in life has a road to go down. All it takes is one thing to alter it. It could have been any one of us out there on that street." Rossi said

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises." Kitty said as she got up and headed out of the conference room.

"We should get everything wrapped up here so we can head back home." Hotch said as Kitty walked out.

Hotch knew that everyone would have questions about what just happened, but he also knew that here was not the place to be having this conversation. The others clearly wanted to object to the sudden change in topics, but Reid took it for everything it was worth. He got up and immediately began to take the case photos and maps off from the white board. The others had no choice, but to follow Hotch's order and began to pack things up and wrap up whatever they needed to be done at the station. It wasn't until they were on the jet in the air did Rossi finally snap.

"So Reid Detective Roberts had said some pretty serious things back there."

"Since when do you beat around the bush?"

"I normally don't, but just asking someone if they were a prostitute growing up seems rude."

Everyone on the jet was sitting closer than they normally would. It was clear that here is where they were going to be having this conversation it was only a matter of who would break first. Though, Reid had to admit it was better to have it up thousands of feet in the air then back at the BAU. For some reason Reid felt like up here it was a safety zone. They were still agents and Hotch was still his boss, but it was more of a friendship on the jet then a professional relationship. Reid let out a breath before he spoke.

"You guys know that my father walked out when I was ten. My mother had been sick my whole life and the older I got the worse she was getting. It wasn't her fault she couldn't help it. Sometimes the medication would work, but it's a trial and error with mental illness. What works for one person doesn't always work for the next. So over the years they had to try different types of medication until they found one that worked. When it stopped working they had to go through it all over again. She was an English literature professor and when she got sick she couldn't work anymore. She never got any assistance from the government, because my father worked. So when he walked out when I was ten there was no income anymore just my mother's pension which wasn't much. My father never contacted us or helped pay for anything. So I had to figure out how to pay for the bills and her medicine all on her pension. I did it for two years, but I couldn't do it anymore. So I waited until she was in a good spot with her medication for her to sell the house. I used the money from that to pay off the debts and to buy a small house out right. All we could afford was in that area, but by that time my mother's pension was gone so there was no income. I tried to get a job, but I was twelve and it didn't pay enough for her medication. There had been a few occasions when we didn't have any money and she had no medication for a few weeks. It got really bad I came home from school one day and found her in the kitchen bleeding out. She slit her wrists, because the voices told her to. It took me three hours to convince the doctor to not only not call C.P.S but to not place her on a hold. I knew I had to do something, but I was too young to be able to sneak into the casinos so I did the only thing I could do. That night while she was in the hospital I went over to where the other prostitutes were and worked.

That night I met Kitty and she kept me safe. She explained everything to me the terminology and how it worked. Looking back what's the most disturbing is the fact that I made more than her and I was twelve. I did that until I was eighteen. I saved up so I could put mom in a good facility and I went off to school. I got arrested a few times for prostitution and when I was sixteen and seventeen I was arrested for underage gambling. On my eighteenth birthday I went before a judge and explained the situation. He took that into account as well as my intelligence and sealed the records so I could get into Cal-tech and any job I wanted. Detective Roberts was just an officer at that station he had arrested me a couple of times. Him and his revolving door of partners would harass us and even assault us from time to time. They lived up to the station's reputation. My mom never knew."

No one said anything for a moment they just let it all sink in. It was no secret to the team that Reid had what they would consider the worst childhood on the team. His father abandoned him and his mother, his mother was mentally ill, and to top it off Reid was horribly bullied. Now they found out that with all of that he was also forced to sell himself just so his mother would have medication and a roof over her head. Reid was sitting on the couch with Morgan beside him. Rossi, Hotch, JJ and Prentiss were sitting in the nearby table. Rossi and Hotch were on the outside of it with JJ and Prentiss on the inside by the window.

"Why hummingbird?" Hotch asked though, why that was the question on his mind he didn't know.

"Everyone called her Kitty, but her real name was Catherine. I started to call her kitty cat. One day she called me hummingbird. She said I reminded her of one. When I asked how she told me that they flap their wings so fast just to stay up in the air. They fought with everything in them to survive and that reminded her of me. She said that she knew one day I would get out of the game and be something."

"Oh Spence." JJ said softly.

Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you go through that man on top of everything else."

"What's done is done."

"We should be putting a call in about that Detective and have that whole station looked at." Rossi said to Hotch.

"I will be putting in a call and making sure the station is investigated. They have no right to treat them that way regardless of what they do for a living." Hotch answered back.

The rest of the flight back home no one really said anything. Reid felt like everything had changed that now they were looking at him differently. Reid knew that once the truth came out that they would think he was disgusting. Not only had he been a drug addict he had been a prostitute. There was no way they would ever treat him the same ever again. When the jet landed they all headed out to the SUV's so they could go back to the BAU and get ready to head home. Reid didn't even think about staying there to work on his paperwork he was just going to bring it home. He was about to walk out when Hotch's voice came out.

"Reid you heading out?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me give you a ride home."

"That's alright I can take the subway."

"I'm on my way home as well. Plus it's a little late at night for you to be taking the subway. Come on your place is on the way."

Reid knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this so he just gave a small nod and followed out behind Hotch. Reid immediately thought that there was something Hotch wanted to say and Reid thought it would be something bad. Maybe Hotch was going to fire him because of his criminal record or because he used to be a prostitute. What made his nerves even worse was the fact that Hotch didn't say anything the whole way to his apartment. It wasn't until they were at his apartment out front did Hotch turn to say something.

"Spencer I want you to know that whatever happened to you growing up doesn't change how we think about you at all. I know what you did wasn't easy for you and I'm proud of you for doing it. You were able to get Kitty to trust us and help us catch the UnSub. You could have acted like you didn't know her, you could have just ignored her and we could still be out there trying to find this man. You didn't. You took your past and put it on the back burner so we could catch this man and because of that these women are safe from him. I look at you and all I can think about is Jack. He's only five years old, but the things you would have been through and seen when you were just his age. I don't even know how you did it. When your father left you stepped up and did everything you could to take care of her. If Jack turns out to be half the man that you are then I must have done something right. You survived so much in your life and you are only twenty-five. I couldn't be any more proud of you then I am."

Reid couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek at Hotch's words. It touched him deep knowing that Hotch was proud of him. He looked to Hotch as a father figure and knowing that he was proud of him regardless of everything he had heard in the last twenty-four hours. Hotch reached over and pulled Reid into a hug. It wasn't often that Reid would hug someone and even more rare when he hugged Hotch. The only time he did was back when he was found by the team from Tobias. After a moment Reid pulled back.

"Thanks Hotch."

"Anytime you know the team and I are here for you no matter what."

Rid gave a nod and went to get out, but before he closed the door he spoke one last time to Hotch.

"You are an amazing father." Reid smiled as he closed the car door and headed over to the front door of his apartment building. Hotch smiled as he watched Reid go over and into his apartment building.

"You're an amazing son."


End file.
